


Something New

by llcoolhispanicpanic



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human, Mild Language, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Parties, Past Abuse, Pining, Singing, Smoking, Songfic, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llcoolhispanicpanic/pseuds/llcoolhispanicpanic
Summary: Poppy Kingsley moved out of Trollingtown with her boyfriend Creek right after graduating from high school without letting any of her friends know. 4 years later, after a life altering event, she moves back to Trollingtown and realizes things aren’t the same as they used to be. (Human AU) Songfic. Angst and Fluff!
Relationships: Branch/Poppy (Trolls), Bridget/King Gristle Jr. (Trolls), Creek/Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 60
Kudos: 54





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Something I have been dabbling in for some time now. This is probably just one of my phases where I get caught up on something for like 2 months, but oh well I have the urge to write this so I am. I got inspired to write this from reading "The Woes and Antics of Living Together" by Robotmoneygirl91, definitely a must read! I borrowed some last names of characters for some parts of the stories as well from her.
> 
> First time writing a story like this so let me know what I can do to improve! I love constructive criticism.
> 
> I don't own Trolls or anything Canon to it. With the exception of some OC's.

“Congratulations Trollingtown High School class of 2016!”

Smiles beamed on the students' faces as they threw their graduation caps into the air in celebration. All except for one. Now, Poppy Kingsley had waited for this day her whole life, graduating high school top of her class next to her best friends Branch Woods and the Snack Pack but she was hiding something from her closest friends in the whole world. Her boyfriend of 3 years, Creek Ophir had proposed to her the night before, but with the engagement, Creek was making Poppy move out of Trollingtown with him so that they could start their new life together.

Shaking the thought out of her head, she straightened up her posture and ran out of the auditorium to find her friends for pictures on the high school's front lawn. As quickly as she left the auditorium, she was pulled back by her wrist with an exceptionally hard grip, “Make those pictures quick, I want to leave soon.” Creek said with a stern tone in his voice. Poppy nodded her head and made it over to her friends.

“Guys!! We did it!” She yelled out in excitement.

“Poppy! Your salutatorian speech was incredible!” Said her best friend, Branch with a huge smile on his face as he wrapped her in a hug.

“Not as great as your valedictorian speech Branch!” She replied with an equally huge smile.

“Okay you two! Picture time!” Their friend Brian “Biggie” Cordon yelled over to them. Branch blushed a deep red as he thanked Poppy and they both moved over to their friends. “Creek, can you take the pictures for us please?”

Creek looked over to the group with a content sigh, “Absolutely guys, it seems like yesterday I was graduating from high school.” He walked over and got prepared to take the picture.

“It was only a year ago.” Branch said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“Big smiles everyone!”  
The picture taking went on for another 20 minutes until the Snack Pack felt like the large amount of pictures they had was enough. “Okay! Party at my house tonight y’all!” Guy Diamond sang while running his hand through his silver hair. “7 o’clock! And Branch, please come this time.”

“I’ll let you know GD. Poppy are you going to go?” Branch asked his best friend.

Poppy seemed to stutter, as there was now a tight grip on her waist, hard enough to leave bruises that she’d see later. “Y-y-yeah I’ll be there!” She said with a smile on her face. “Wouldn’t miss it for the w-world.”

Branch gave Poppy a look of suspicion, “Somethings not right here.”

Poppy looked to Creek, with a look of confusion, shaking off the feeling she pried Creeks grip from her body and walked over to her friends.

“Wait! Guys!” Poppy said with a shout and a smile, “One more hug.” she said as she held out her arms.

Everyone smiled and ran over to Poppy and enveloped each other in one giant hug, that even Branch was a part of, and he only liked hugs from Poppy.

Poppy pulled back from her bestest friends and looked at each one individually, “I love you guys.” She told them.

Guy Diamond replied to her, “We love you too Poppy.” And everyone nodded in agreeance.

And with that, the Snack Pack parted ways.

As Poppy walked back with Creek to his car, she frowned at how much she would miss her friends, all of the fun memories they shared throughout the years. The thoughts halted in Poppy’s head as she and Creek got into his car.

“We can finally get our new life started like I always wanted. I hate this town.” Creek said with a grimace.

“I don’t hate this town Creek. I’m gonna miss it, and my dad...and my friends.” Poppy expressed with sadness in her voice.

“You mean Branch?” Creek spat at her.

“Well Creek, he is included in the friends category.” Poppy said with an eyeroll, which she then regretted as Creek pulled her high pony from the bottom and bent her head back.

“Ow! Creek stop stop please!” Poppy winced. “Don’t give me an attitude like that, ever or you’ll regret it.” Creek then pushed her head away from him and towards the window, and started his car.

As they pulled out of the school parking lot, she looked over at Creek’s stern face with slight worry and grabbed his hand with a small smile. “I’m sorry Creek.”

“You should be.” he spat before he let go of her hand.

Poppy turned her gaze to the window and wrapped her arms around herself, she thought back to her memories of her friends, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

“Goodbye little town, I’ll miss you.”

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

Branch walked out of his foster house, fresh batch of cookies in his hands, made with love by his foster mom. For Branch, today was a good day, he was finally done with highschool and heading to MIT for Engineering on a full ride scholarship, and he was on his way to Guy Diamonds ‘Big Grad Bash’.

Branch didn’t live far from his best friend and secret crush Poppy Kingsley, and with that thought, Branch decided that he would go and pick Poppy up from her house and take her to the party.

Branch go tinto his 1999 army green Jeep Cherokee and headed on his way to Poppy’s house. Knowing she had her own car, he thought he’d offer her a ride, since Creek wasn’t one for Guy’s parties as they “Disturbed his aura.” or whatever.

Branch pulled up to Poppy’s house, seeing her white Volkswagen Beetle, “Good, she's still home!” he thought to himself. Getting out of his car and walking up and around the corner, he ascended up the stairs to Poppy’s front door. Yet before he could knock, Peppy Kingsley, Poppy’s father stepped outside the door. “Hello Mr. Kingsley! I’m here to pick up Poppy for the party.” He said with a smile.

“Oh my dear Branch, just call me Peppy” King Peppy started with a laugh, “My boy I’ve known you since you were in diapers!” Suddenly, a sullen tone took over in Peppy’s voice “Poppy isn’t here Branch, she left with Creek, they’re starting their new life together now that they’re engaged.”

Branch stood there in shock, Poppy was gone, with Creek.

“Oh dear! She didn’t tell you?” Peppy asked.

“No, s-she didn’t. I don’t know why though. Thank you for letting me know, I’ll fill everyone else in. Have a good evening sir.” Branch said quickly as he ran down the stairs and to the party, ready to notify the others.

Peppy watched the boy run down the street with sad eyes.

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
Branch ran, he ran as fast as he could to Guy Diamond’s house. He was hurt, heartbroken, devastated, you name the negative emotion, he was it. “Why wouldn’t she tell us? Why would she hide? She was engaged!!” He approached the house where the party was being held and ran right in, bumping into Biggie, Cooper and Suki. “Guys! Emergency, we all need to talk.”

Caught off guard by Branch’s sudden outburst, Cooper noticed the distraught look on Branches face and asked “Branch? What's going on?”

“Yeah Branch, tell us!” Cried Suki from next to Cooper.

Guy Diamond appeared from around the corner “Hey Branch! You okay? Where’s Poppy and Creek?”

“Guys, we need to go to a room. Now. It’s an emergency.” Branch expressed.

“Whatever this is, it better be good.” Satin expressed with an eye roll while Chenille argued back with her twin “Satin he’s distressed, it’s probably serious!”

The snack pack cautiously walked up the stairs, curious as to what Branch needed to tell them.

Once the whole snack pack was in Guy’s room, Branch spilled what little information Peppy had told him. “It’s about Poppy. She left with Creek right after we left, they were engaged! They’re on their way to start a new life!” Branch cried, around the room each member of the Snack Pack gasped.

“Who told you this?” Smidge asked Branch with unbelief etched in her features.

“Peppy told me. I went to go offer Poppy a ride to the party, knowing Creek doesn’t like Guy’s parties. I ran into Peppey and he told me all he knew. Guys he was equally as surprised to find out that she didn’t tell us about it.” Branch told the Snack Pack

“Why wouldn’t she tell us she was leaving?” Biggie asked, holding his cat Mr. Dinkles as tears threatened to fall out of his eyes.

“I don’t know guys, but she has us blocked on all her socials and her phone number!” Satin and Chenille cried. “Check your phones guys!”

“She's gone off the grid.” Branch replied, a sorrowful look on his face.

“She’s gone.”

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

That night, the Snack Pack, minus Branch, held each other close in Guy Diamond’s basement, sadness enveloping them, while miles away a certain pink haired girl was silently crying herself to sleep, in fear of waking up the sleeping body next to her, missing the ones she loved most.

_“I want you to know_   
_That it doesn't matter_   
_Where we take this road_   
_Someone's gotta go_   
_And I want you to know_   
_You couldn't have loved me better_   
_But I want you to move on_   
_So I'm already gone”_

Branch sat on the edge of his bed, staring at a photo in a frame, silent tears running down his face. The photo was of Branch and Poppy, from senior prom, she looked absolutely stunning that night in a hot pink fit and flare dress and her hair in an intricate bun on the top of her head.

No one knew that on that night, Branch and Poppy kissed under the stars and neither one ran away after the fact, they spent the remainder of the night in each others arms under the big willow tree in the central park of Trollingtown. A memory he would hang onto all of his life.

Branch looked up from the photo frame and out of his window, gazing at the stars above,

_“I put my heart on the line and showed ya'_   
_All the best parts of me_   
_Might've been too much_   
_I should've made you show your cards_   
_I should've known you were bluffing_   
_I was mistaken_   
_All caught in my feelings_   
_Just wanted us to be real_   
_Wish I could reverse the time_   
_Reverse the script_   
_So, you know just how I feel_   
_Summer's gone and you left me here to fall_   
_And my heart froze, now you're gone_   
_And these winters are so cold_   
_Summer's gone and you left me here to fall_   
_And my heart froze, now you're gone_   
_And these winters are so cold_   
_Summer nights_   
_Summer nights_   
_They're no more_   
_Now that you're gone_   
_Summer nights_   
_Summer nights_   
_They're no more_   
_Now that you're gone_   
_I was foolish to trust you with something_   
_That you couldn't cherish_   
_It might have been too much_   
_I wish that I was better at this_   
_Falling out of love is not as easy as it seems_   
_I was mistaken_   
_All caught in my feelings_   
_Just wanted us to be real_   
_Wish I could reverse the time_   
_Reverse the script_   
_So, you know just how I feel_   
_Summer's gone and you left me here to fall_   
_And my heart froze, now you're gone_   
_And these winters are so cold_   
_Summer's gone and you left me here to fall_   
_And my heart froze, now you're gone_   
_And these winters are so cold_   
_Summer nights_   
_Summer nights_   
_They're no more_   
_Now that you're gone_   
_Summer nights_   
_Summer nights_   
_They're no more_   
_Now that you're gone_   
_Summer nights_   
_Summer nights_   
_They're no more_   
_Now that you're gone”_

Branch fell asleep that night with a feeling he could only describe as ‘grey.’

Song(s): Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson and Summer's Gone by Maria Lynn


	2. Home is Where we Start Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years later, after an unexpected turn of events, Poppy finally returns home to her little town to start over.

The rain came down hard, her clothes were soaking wet, her makeup down her face long before the rain. The tears she cried were ones of pain and sadness. It’s not everyday that you find your abusive fiance inside another woman! At his place of work! And with the woman who just happened to be one of your best friends from college.

She should've suspected something, considering all of the flirting Barb did to Creek. Barb suddenly has an interest in yoga and “Finding your inner peace.” Bullshit! She should’ve seen the signs, and yet she always chooses to see the best in everyone. She sat down on her front porch, shivering from the cold, exhausted from the crying, and let her feelings come out,

_“It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_   
_The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone_   
_Yesterday I found out about you_   
_Even now just looking at you: feels wrong_   
_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_   
_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_   
_You should've said no, you should've gone home_   
_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_   
_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_   
_Would get back to me_   
_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_   
_I shouldn't be asking myself why_   
_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_   
_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_   
_You can see that I've been crying_   
_And baby you know all the right things: to say_   
_But do you honestly expect me to believe_   
_We could ever be the same_   
_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_   
_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_   
_You should've said no, you should've gone home_   
_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_   
_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_   
_Would get back to me_   
_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_   
_I shouldn't be asking myself why_   
_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_   
_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_   
_I can't resist, before you go, tell me this_   
_Was it worth it_   
_Was she worth this_   
_No, no no no_   
_You should've said no, you should've gone home_   
_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_   
_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_   
_Would get back to me_   
_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_   
_I shouldn't be asking myself why_   
_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_   
_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me”_

She arose and went into her apartment, ignoring all of the water dripping from her clothes and onto the floor. Walking her way up to her shared bedroom, she pulled her suitcases out of her closet and began packing her things, silently praying that her fiance wouldn’t be coming home until much later, seeing as he didn’t notice her walking in on them.

“To think, I up and left my hometown for him. I left my friends, my dad, my life. I was set to go to Yale for hair sakes! But no! I settled for love and followed where it led.” Poppy sighed, “I can’t believe I was so blindsided by love to not notice! Four years of abuse, for years of compromising my life for him!” The anger she felt didn’t overpower the despair she had, there no more tears left for her to cry.

She packed her toiletries, her computer, and pretty much anything that was hers and placed it in the back of the car ready to leave as soon as Creek walked through the door. “What am I going to do? I could go back home, dad would understand...he’d be so disappointed in me though. Running off with a guy who hurt me, never actually getting married, just staying engaged.”

Poppy walked over to the bookcase where she held all of her scrapbooks from childhood into high school, she stopped scrapbooking because Creek said it was childish. It was something she loved to do all of her life. She opened one that she pulled from behind the other books, the scrapbook with the most amazing night of her life! Senior Prom, the night she shared with her best friend Branch Woods, a magical kiss, in each other's arms.

She started to tear up as she closed the book and placed it in a box with all of the others. She walked the box out to her car, the last of her things packed and ready to go. She took in a shaky breath and walked back into her apartment.

She took her house key and placed it on the kitchen table as the man of the hour walked into the house. “Poppy, love. I’m home!”

“In the dining room, Creek.” She took a breath, and said “We need to talk.”

“Where’s all of your stuff my love?” he asked, his tone quickly changing from loving to stern.

“Creek, I’m leaving you,” tears welled up in her eyes, “I know what you did. With Barb. I saw it today.”

“My love I have no idea what you’re talking about! Where’s all this nonsense coming from?” Creek asked like he truly didn’t know what he did.

“Cut the crap Creek!’ She screamed as she whipped her head in his direction, “You fucked Barb! I saw it with my own two eyes! You cheated on me asshole!”

SLAP!

Poppy was on the floor, holding her cheek. Tears running down her face. As she stood she said, “We’re done Creek. I’m done!” and proceeded to walk towards the door.

“You aren’t leaving me!” a punch in the face, “You will never leave me!” pulled by her hair to the floor. “You love me!” a kick to her side.

Poppy lays there, crying, holding her side. “You’re not leaving unless I say you can! And you know what? Barb actually puts out, unlike you, Miss ‘I want to wait until we’re married!’” Creek says with a laugh quickly diminished, Argh!” Creek screams as Poppy smacks him over the head with a vase.

She makes a run out the door and to her car, locking the doors, she drives off as Creek runs out of the house, anger and rage on his face. “You’ll come back! They always come back!”

She drives. And drives. Not really paying attention to her route as she does so, but she’s going home, “Home is where we can start over.” She assured herself.

She turns up her radio and sings along with the song they play, realizing it's been so long since she sang, Creek never liked her singing,

_“I wake up feeling, in my soul I'm_   
_Living someone else's life_   
_I'm turning into concrete, harder than these city streets_   
_Where no one even cares if I'm alive_   
_I gotta get it right_   
_Get it right, mmm mmm_   
_There's a place that I know where they all know me_   
_I gotta get back now to the ones who love me_   
_Wrap myself around you, never let you go_   
_There's nothing in the world that feels like_   
_The place that I know where they all know me_   
_I've gotta get back now to the ones who love me_   
_Wrap myself around you, never let you go_   
_There's nothin' in the world that feels like_   
_Coming home, home, home, mmm_   
_Coming home”_

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

She pulls up to the white historic mansion, the house where the mayor lived. She stared at the building for what seemed like hours until she got out of her car and shakily proceeded to her old front door. ‘You can do this Poppy.” She thought to herself.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

She bounced back and forth on the balls of her feet, nervousness coursing through her veins. She turned to look at Trollingtown now, 4 years and nothing has changed, her small little town still looks the same.

“P-poppy?” She hears from behind her and quickly whips her head around to look at her father.

Tears threatened to fall down her face as she stared into her father's eyes, “Hi dad. I’m home.”

And in that moment, Peppy pulled her into a tight hug, the most loving and welcoming hug one could ever experience, she was home and that was where she was going to stay.

As Peppy let go, he cupped his daughter's face analyzing what he hadn’t seen in 4 years, she looked even more beautiful. Peppy could see the bags under her eyes as if she hasn't slept in days, the redness in her eyes as if she had been crying for hours, the slight purple bruise on her cheek. He wiped his finger over the bruise and Poppy winced slightly, “My princess, come inside, we can get your things later, okay?” Peppy directed his daughter into the old house and sat her down at the kitchen table.

“Chamomile tea, princess?” Peppy asked his little girl.

“Yes please.” Poppy said in a quiet whisper as she looked around the kitchen of her childhood home, nothing had changed, her father kept it the same, nostalgia washed over her as she remembered the times her and her dad spent together in the kitchen baking something sweet to give out to people who passed their house.

She was lost in her thought when Peppy placed the cup of tea in front of his daughter. “Poppy?”

She broke from her memory when her father called her name. “Sorry dad, thank you.” She said with a faint smile as she picked up the cup and drank its warm contents. “I guess you’re wondering why I’m home.” Poppy suggested to her father.

“I am my dear, but if you don’t want to talk about it just yet, that’s okay.” Peppy said with care.

“Creek cheated on me.” Poppy blurted out. “With one of my best friends from college. H-he used to h-hit me dad.” Poppy told her father tears pooling in her eyes. “I told him today that Iwas leaving him and he hit me, other times it’s been worse though.”

“Poppy, how long has this been happening?” Peppy asked with a slight tone of anger.

Poppy looked away from her father, her focus all on her cup of tea, “Four years.” Peppy gasped. “It started out as verbal, and then progressed to physical and emotional.” Poppy informed her father. “Whenever he would hit me he would tell me it was my fault he did it,” she paused to take breath, “and I believed him.”

Peppy arose from his seat across from his daughter and kneeled in front of her, “You always have your room here. You never have to go back. You are safe now princess.” and he wrapped her in a hug.

As they pulled apart Peppy cupped his little girl's face again and told her to head up to her old room and get some rest, “I’ll call some people to help move your stuff in here. My back isn’t what it used to be.” Peppy said with a chuckle as he picked up his phone and started to type something out.

Poppy lightly laughed and ascended up the grand staircase to her childhood bedroom. Semi-barren, the walls still a blush glittery pink, the queen size bed still freshly made with her hot pink and turquoise sheets, the white desk neatly organized in between two white wood dressers. She smiled and walked over to the desk, looking at the picture frames sitting on it, one of Poppy’s mom and Poppy when she was a baby, one of her and the Snack Pack from freshman year of high school, and one of her and branch on swings as kids. She laughed at the pictures and turned around walking towards the bed, she crawled under the covers and drifted off to sleep. Dreaming a sweet dream.

Songs: Should've Said No by Taylor Swift and Coming Home by Keith Urban


	3. Here for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week after Poppy returns home, Peppy calls in the Snack Pack to help his little girl out.

Today was a good day for Trollingtown, as the weather was sunny with a slight breeze and there was more activity in the small town than usual.

Brian “Biggie” Corden walked down the sidewalk, his cat Mr. Dinkles on a harness leash walking alongside him. Today was a day where the remainder of the Snack Pack would get together and grab lunch at their favorite cafe, ‘Blight’s’ and he was uber late! All because Mr. Dinkles thought it’d be okay to claw up Biggie while trying to put him in his harness.

As he approached the cafe, he saw the Couture twins, Satin and Chenille standing outside on their phones. Those girls never slowed down as they were the next two to take over ‘Essence Designs’, a large boutique in the more expensive part of Trollingtown. “Hey girls!” Biggie called over to them.

“Biggie!! OMG! How are you? How’s the new job?” the twins asked Biggie excitedly.

“It’s wonderful, my co-workers are all so nice and they all have a mutual love of animals which makes the job so much better!” Biggie said happily. Biggie was an interning veterinarian at Bergenville Vet Hospital, his favorite part though, was being able to have Mr. Dinkles around him while he worked!

  
“That’s wonderful Biggie!” Satin said with a beaming smile.

Chenille directed Cooper and Susan “Smidge” Riley walking down the sidewalk and towards the three. “Guys look who’s here!”

‘Hey my homies!” Cooper called to them as he did a little dance, Smidge right behind him drinking from a gatorade bottle, fresh from coaching the Trollington Elementary Soccer team.

“You guys ready?” Chenille asked the group, “Suki is waiting inside for us.”

After a chorus of yes’s and yeah’s the group headed into the cafe and took over the largest table in the establishment where Suki was currently sitting on her phone texting someone about a new gig and Guy Diamond was on a call with a client about their highlights.

The Snack Pack got into their happy groove, ordering their food and catching up as usual. Until the Snack Pack all got text messages at the same time from Mayor Peppy Kingsley. 

“Hm. Why’s the mayor texting us?” Suki asked the group.

“I’m not sure, let's read them aloud.” Biggie suggested and started to read aloud. “Good afternoon guys, I need all of your help with something. Long story short, Poppy is home. She has stuff that needs to be moved in. You guys were her bestest friends, she could really use you guys right now. Please let me know if you can help.”

“Poppy’s home!!” Guy Diamond sang.

“We need to go help!” Satin and Chenille both expressed at the same time.

“Excuse me! Waiter, can we get our separate checks and our left over food to go? Please.” Biggie asked the waiter.

“Sure thing, I’ll get those right for you.”

Biggie sent a text back to the mayor, telling him that they were on their way over now as the waiter processed their checks and bagged their food.

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

The Snack Pack quickly walked out of the cafe and to their cars, all headed in the same direction, Poppy Kingsley’s house.

Worry etched in all of their faces and they pulled up to see Peppy on the front porch with Poppy’s car keys in his hand.

The Snack Pack climbed out of their cars as Peppy walked to Poppy’s car. The Snack Pack bombarding him with a mirage of questions, “Peppy! Is Poppy okay?” “Why is she home?” “Is Creek with her?” “Where is she now?”

“Children, please calm down. I will answer your questions when we get all of Poppy’s stuff inside. Now I called you here to help me because Poppy’s been living out of her one suitcase for the past week, and I’ve had meetings late into the night, and I cannot carry this all by myself, my back isn’t as good as it used to be. Poppy is asleep upstairs so please try to be quiet.” Peppy told the Snack Pack.

They all agreed to keep quiet as they removed boxes and suitcases from the back of the car. _ She had really packed up her whole life and came home. But why? _ They thought.

Once all of the boxes were in the guest bedroom next to Poppy’s, Peppy sat the Snack Pack down and explained to them what Poppy had told him. 

The Snack Pack was in shock, their hearts hurt for their friend. Smidge, Poppy’s girl best friend spoke up after a couple minutes of silence “She went through all of that alone. She didn’t deserve that.” Smidge looked to the group, “We have to be here for her, protect her, if anything Creek could try to come after her and we need to be sure he doesn't get to her.

They didn’t hear the soft pitter patter of footsteps that walked into the kitchen, Poppy saw her old friends and stood in shock. “Guys, what are you doing here?”

“Poppy!” They all stood and walked over to her. “Your dad called us to help move your stuff into the rooms, then he told us about what happened last week thinking you could use some help from some old friends.” Smidge said to Poppy, reaching out to hold her hand. 

Poppy looked at all of her old friends with a smile and grabbed Smidge’s hand. “I’m so glad you guys are here. You guys aren’t mad at me? For leaving all those years ago?”

“No Poppy.” Biggie responded to her.

“Never! We understand why now, but you’re home and that’s all that matters.” Satin told her friend.

Smidge was next to speak up, “And we’re going to protect you if that asshole decides to show up again.”

“Thank you guys, so much!” Poppy cried as she pulled all of her friends in for a hug.

A chorus of “Of course” came out of her friends. “We’re here for you.” Cooper told Poppy.

“You know what, we should have a movie night!” Suki suggested. “We can get Chinese food, watch crappy horror movies on Hulu and Netflix! Like we used to do.”

“I’d love that you guys!” Poppy told the gang with a smile

And so, the afternoon carried on into the early evening, many boxes of Chinese takeout and many movies watched, mainly crappy horror movies.

“How can’t she see that the sister is dead?” Poppy directs towards the tv.

“I don’t know man but she better not touch that book, shit could be cursed!” Cooper expressed with annoyance in his voice.

“This is really scary guys, I’m not a fan of it! Not one bit!” Biggie cried as he cuddled Mr. Dinkles to his chest and buried his face in his fur.

The scene on the tv showed it’s final jumpscare and then rolled the credits, “I don’t understand!” cried Satin. “Her sister was dead but the dead sister managed to kill the alive sister and take over her spirit leaving her in the hidden dungeon in the wall in the house, Satin!” Chenille argued with her twin.

“It still doesn’t make sense.” Poppy stated towards the twins as she started to clean up the mess of empty containers around the basement living room.

Suki arose from her spot on the giant bean bag chair she was sharing with Guy Diamond as her phone rang. “Hold up guys I’m getting a call, Hello this is Suki!” and she walked out of the room. Shortly after, she returned addressing the group “Guys, I have to get going to the Funky Mushroom, thier DJ got food poisoning and bailed on their karaoke night tonight. So they called me to fill in.”

“I would love to do some karaoke again. Creek never let me go out and he didn’t like when I sang. I miss it.” Poppy said in a sullen tone.

“We should go tonight! All of us!” Satin told Poppy excitedly.

“Yes! Absolutely, if that’s what you want Poppy.” Biggie responded to her.

“Yeah there a karaoke night happening at the Funky Mushroom Bar in Bergenville!” Smidge stated, “We can go there.”

“OMG yes please! I need to get ready! I’ll grab some clothes and my makeup and I can get ready at Smidge’s?” Poppy asked her friend.

“Yes! Just like high school!” Smidge fist bumped the air.

“Fantastic!” Poppy exclaimed and ran up the stairs to grab her things as the Snack Pack walked up the stairs and into the main living room

Poppy came back down with one of her favorite party dresses and her makeup in tow, “Dad I’m going out tonight with the Snack Pack!” Poppy yelled to her dad.

Peppy walks into the foyer and gives Poppy a hug, “Okay princess just be safe, I love you.”

“I love you too dad.”

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

After a quick drive into the next town over, Poppy and the Snack Pack walked into Smidge’s loft style apartment in Bergenville, it had the most artisanal industrial look to it which was so Smidge’s style. 

“Okay guys! Let’s get ready to party!” Poppy laughed. Feeling good about her situation after all this time. Yesterday was eventful and exhausting to the young woman, but her dad and her friends helped her and that made all the difference.

They all settled on Smidge’s living room floor and started doing each other's hair and makeup. Smidge styled Poppy’s bright pink hair in beach waves cascading off her shoulders. And gave her a more simplistic nude makeup look that complemented her pale skin tone. Poppy then put Smidge's hair in two french braids with curled pieces framing her face, but Smidge insisted that she do her own makeup. Guy Diamond was busy applying as much body glitter to himself as possible while letting Satin style his hair in a simple coiffe. Chenille was doing a full beat of makeup while Smidge was deciding which outfit she would wear.

With that, the Snack Pack started to get dressed into their attire for the evening. Satin and Chenille both had on iridescent pantsuits while Guy Diamond wore a mesh long sleeve shirt and dark purple skinny jeans. Biggie stuck with simple jeans and a button up while Cooper dazzled in his gold chains. 

Poppy emerged from the bathroom wearing a turquoise bodycon dress with a low cut squared neckline, capped sleeves and a slit going up from her knee to her upper thigh. She finished off her outfit with a pair of nude strappy high heels. Smidge walked out from behind Poppy wearing a silk Adidas workout suit, with a pair of black ankle boots.

Their outfit left the people in the room speechless. “Do we look okay?” Poppy asked insecurity starting to set in.

“You both look SeXy!” Guy Diamond sang in vibrato. 

“Damn Poppy!” Biggie said exasperated.

‘You look hot Smidge!” Said the twins at the same time.

Poppy breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank God!”

“Okay guys let’s go, okay we’re already late!” Smidge expressed as she ushered everyone out the door of her apartment and to the elevator.

Curious as to where her friend was Poppy asked the group, “Wait guys, where’s Suki?”

“Oh!” Biggie answered, “She left while you were in the bathroom, she had to get there early to set up her computer to the booth.”

As the elevator landed, Poppy sighed in relief, “Oh okay, good. I was worried we had left her in your apartment Smidge.” Poppy said with a chuckle.

“Nope, we didn’t forget anyone!” Smidge reassured her friend as they walked out to their ubers. 

When Poppy and Smidge approached their uber, a question ran through the air, “Hey Pops?”

“Yeah Smidge?”

“You sure you wanna go out tonight, you know the bar will always be there.” Smidge asked with concern for her friend.

“Yeah Girlie, I’m sure! I need this. I’m finally free of the one thing that held me back, that controlled me and what I did.” Poppy sighed and smiled, “I’m free now Smidge, and I wanna live up my freedom!” She expressed with a shout and a small dance of celebration.

“Okay.” Smidge smiled and opened the door to the uber. “Then let’s go live it up!”

“I’m gonna get so drunk tonight!” Poppy shouted in excitement and sang along to the song playing in the uber.

_ ‘I can swear, I can joke _

_ I say what's on my mind _

_ If I drink, if I smoke _

_ I keep up with the guys _

_ And you see me holding up my middle finger to the world _

_ Fuck your ribbons and your pearls _

_ 'Cause I'm not just a pretty girl’ _

It was going to be an eventful night indeed.

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! so and_i_wanna_roar commented on the last chapter about how Branch is doing after all of these years, and I plan for the next chapter to be about Branch over the past four years so you guys can get an understanding of what he's like now.


	4. Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! As per requested and as part of story line, Branch!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter than the previous ones, just letting you know!

Branch was annoyed to say the least.

He woke up to the sound of the loudest music in the world. Okay, well maybe he was being a little dramatic, still it was too loud for the morning. He rolled over to his side and covered his ears with his pillow, trying to block the noise out but it was no use. 

Branch sat up from his bed and trudged his way down the hall of his shared apartment and into the kitchen to find his roommate dancing to spanish music while she made breakfast. He stopped at the end of the hallway and leaned on the wall watching her, she wore a sports bra and biker shorts,  _ She must’ve gone for a run,  _ Branch thought to himself. He couldn’t help but stare at the way her hips moved to the music, yes his roommate was hot, no denying that, but she played for the other team, and he had never really liked her romantically in any way. She was his best friend.

She was humming along to the song as Branch walked into the kitchen and stood behind her, he waited a minute before yelling, “Boo!” into her ear with a laugh.

“Ahh!” She screamed and turned around, elbowing him in the gut. 

“Ow! What was that for?” Branch yelled.

“You don’t just come up behind someone and scare them like that,  estúpido!” His roommate yelled back with an exasperated sigh.

Branch laughed, “Whatever. What’s for breakfast?” He asked peeking over her shoulder.

“I’m making huevos rancheros and I have some leftovers of mi abuelas enchiladas so, Mexican breakfast today!” She told him excitedly.

“Yes! I love your grandmother's cooking!” Branch celebrated bumping his fist in the air. “Do you need help with anything in the meantime?” He offered.

She turned away from the stove and pointed to the foil wrapped pan on the counter, “Take the foil off the top of that pan, be careful the pan is really hot, and put the enchiladas on those plates.”

Branch walked over to the pan, “Can do.” he said as he removed the foil and placed the food on the plates. His roommate walked over and placed the omelettes on the plates as well, placing the empty pan in the sink. 

Branch sat down at the dining room table and started to eat his food, “Dude, let’s eat on the balcony.” She called Branch.

“But it’s raining.” Branch told her matter of factually.

“That’s why we should! C’mon Branch! You love the rain! And we won’t get wet.” She pressed her roommate.

“Okay, okay. Fine” Branch replied to her pressing with an eye roll and a smirk. He picked up his food and walked out onto the balcony to the small table out there. He looked out into the rain as he ate his food. 

Right now, in this moment, his life was great. It wasn’t always this great though. Lately, his thoughts had been somewhat all of over the place, he had been constantly thinking about  _ her _ .

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

It was only a couple days ago that Branch was at the Bergenville Supermarket, getting groceries for him and his roommate for the next two weeks when he had seen her. Well, more so her face on a phone screen. 

Branch had rounded the corner from the bread aisle and into the soup aisle when he saw Mayor Peppy Kingsley on a face time call with his daughter, “Poppy dear, now that you’re home, what do you want me to get for you?” Branch had tensed up and decided that he didn’t need soup, walking past the aisle and to the front checkout.  _ She’s home now. _ He thought to himself, surprise etched in his facial features.

As he left the store and drove to his apartment, he started to reminisce about all of the memories they had shared with each other. All of the times they’d dance in the rain and sing while scrap booking, things he only did with Poppy, he didn’t like being so open around other people. Poppy however, made him feel good, feel happy. 

The day Poppy left Trollington to start her new life with Creek, was one of the worst days of his life. A grey day. He had lost his best friend, his source of happiness that made him forget about his unfortunate past. He pushed away the Snack Pack and focused himself into his summer job, needing to have a sum of money so that he could support himself while he was in college. 

When the day finally came to move onto a new life, Branch took the opportunity with every part of his being.  _ I can work myself hard enough to forget her. This is my new start. _ He blocked anyone he knew from his hometown, besides his foster mom of course. He lived in the dorms, and his roommate at the time was some jock who always spent his time at his girlfriend's sorority house and was rarely around. Good thing for Branch. His first semester of classes went pretty smoothly, as his general studies courses weren’t hard for him to handle. His second semester classes were still general studies but he had one class for engineering, and that was where he met an enigma.

She was equal in height to Branch, had long lilac hair and a confident demeanor about her.  _ “Can I sit here?” She asked Branch, pointing towards the empty seat to his left. _

_ “Uh, y-yeah sure.” He didn’t know why he stuttered, “I’ll let you know now, I’m not in the mood to make friends.” Branch directed towards her, annoyance in his voice. _

_ “Ha! Well, you’re in luck cause neither am I.” She said with an eye roll. _

_ He raised his hand to her, “I’m Branch.”, she stared at him for a minute before grabbing his hand and shaking it smiling, “Dahlia.” _

_ As the professor started to speak, Branch leaned over to Dahlia and asked, “Hey, so this is my last class of the day, I heard there’s this stellar sushi place down the street, wanna grab lunch?” _

_ She looked over at him, another smile on her face, “This is my last class too, so yeah! Sure!” _

_ “Awesome.” Branch replied to her and focused his attention towards the professor. _

After class they walked to the sushi place, they provided minimal information about each other, to see where each one's comfort zone was. 

_ “So do you have any family?” Branch asked Dahlia. _

_ “I have my grandmother, but she didn’t raise me.” Dahlia answered Branch’s question. “I was in the system most of my life. _

_ Branch looked to her in understanding as they sait down and ordered their food. _

_ “2 California Rolls please,” Branch started, “Um, I’ll take 2 spicy tuna.” Dahlia finished. _

_ “I was in the system too, I never met my parents and my grandmother passed when I was young, she raised me.” Branch said with a sigh. _

_ “It’s finally nice to talk with someone who knows how it feels.” Dahlia told Branch, with a smile on her face. _

The summer after their freshman year, Dahlia offered for him to stay with her and her two roommates Bridget and Gristle. Branch accepted the invitation, seeing as though he really had nowhere to go if he was to go home. Now that he was out of the system, he couldn’t stay with his foster mom.

So Branch moved into the shared apartment, and he couldn’t lie and say it was small, there was a giant living room right past a decent sized kitchen with a table big enough to seat 4 and on each side of the living room was a room, each one with 2 full size beds and attached baths. “Branch, my man!” Gristle greeted Branch as he walked into the apartment, bringing the last of these things with him. “You’re with me, we're on the left side. I claimed the bed is close to the bathroom so you get the window.” Branch nodded his head at Gristle in understanding and set his things down on the bed.

It didn’t take long for Branch to unpack all of his things and get himself settled in. He normally would’ve never done anything like this, but this was a new Branch, a new beginning, and he was really liking it. That night, Branch found the three roommates in the living room, a strong pungent stench came from something they were inhaling. 

“Guys what's that smell, it's strong.” Branch asked with curiosity in his voice.

“Wait,” Dahlia looked up to Branch inhaling and puffing out the smoke. “You’ve never smelled weed before Branch?” Bridget asked him, a hint of laughter escaping as she asked.

“Um. No. Is it illegal or something?” Branch asked the three as he sat down with them.

“Here man,” Gristle passed him the contraption, “This is called a bowl, you put this end in your mouth and hold this hole down, as you light it with the lighter you inhale it.” Branch gave him a look of worry, doing drugs wasn’t his thing-hell he didn’t even know what weed was before this moment. “Just try it, if you don’t like it you don’t have to hit it anymore.”

Branch took a deep breath and did what Gristle instructed him to do, when the smoke hit his throat, he started to cough heavily, “Holy shit!” Branch breathed in. “That hurts my throat.”

“It always does if it’s your very first hit.” Bridget snickered. And soon enough all four of them were laughing up a storm, the high already in Branch’s head. “Let me try another hit.” Branch said to the group.

“Oh shit Branch man!” Dahlia shouted, “Gristle we got him hooked!” she says with a laugh. The second time Branch hits the bowl, he doesn’t cough at all, he felt the smoke enter his body, and it made him warm inside. They all laughed after Branch’s hit.

Over their sophomore year into junior year of college, they all grew even closer than before, Branch opened more slowly than the others, but over time he got there.

One night, after the four finished a bowl, Branch started to think that these were people he could trust, entirely for the rest of his life. People that wouldn’t leave him like Poppy did.  _ Woah! I haven’t thought about her in years.  _ Branch thought to himself. Suddenly he felt a wave of sadness wash over him.

“Hey Branch?” Bridget called to him, removing her head from Gristle’s lap. “You okay?”

Branch looked up at his friends, “Not really guys.”

“You wanna talk about it?” Gristle asked his friend.

Branch sighed and started to tell his closest friends what he had thought about for the first time in a long time, “Her name was Poppy…”

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

“Yo Branch. You okay man? You’ve been staring off into space for the past fifteen minutes.” Dahlia nudged him with her finger.

Shaken from his reminiscing, “Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m good. Sorry.” Branch answered her.

“Alright dude, if you say so.” Dahlia said as she grabbed his plate and walked back into the kitchen, “Can you wash the dishes please? I’m gonna go shower.” she asked her roommate.

Branch stood and walked into the house closing the door to the balcony behind him. He walked over to the sink and started to wash the dishes from breakfast.  _ I’ll have to tell Dahlia sometime soon about Poppy being home. She can already tell something’s up. _ Branch thought to himself.

Across the counter as he turned the water off, Branch saw his phone light up with a notification, he dried his hands and walked over to see that it was a text from Dahlia.

**Text from Dahlia💥☺**

**Bridget and Gristle invited us out to the Funky Mushroom tonight.**

**Text from Branch 🌲😾**

**So I guess we’re going?**

**Text from Dahlia💥☺**

**Ofc broski. Smoke sesh here beforehand though.**

**Text from Branch 🌲😾**

**Okay cool**

He walked into his room and set his phone down on the nightstand and picked up the new book he had started reading, planning to get into the shower once his roommate was out. After a good hour, she finally emerged from the bathroom and into her room to get ready, Branch saved his chapter and grabbed his robe from his room walking into the bathroom.

Turning on the hot water, praying his roommate didn’t use it all, he set up his shower playlist. Which consisted of mostly Panic! At The Disco and Fall Out Boy. “Alexa, play Branch’s shower playlist.” Undressing and climbing into the shower, Alexa replied “Okay, playing Branch’s shower playlist.” 

The first few notes of the song started to play and Branch automatically knew which song was playing, one of his personal favorites; he started to sing,

_ “She said at night in my dreams _

_ You dance on a tightrope of weird _

_ Oh but when I wake up you're so normal that you just disappear _

_ You're so straight like commuters with briefcases towing the line _

_ There's no residue of a torturer inside your of eyes _

_ She said you're just like Mike _

_ Love but you wanna be Brian Wilson, Brian Wilson _

_ Said you're just like Mike _

_ Love but you'll never be Brian Wilson” _

Branch picks up his shampoo bottle, using it as a pretend microphone, and starts to full on jam out,

_ “And I said  _

_ If crazy equals genius  _

_ If crazy equals genius _

_ Then I'm a fucking arsonist  _

_ I'm a rocket scientist _

_ If crazy equals genius!” _

A couple more songs later, Branch finishes his shower and starts to do his normal daily routine. Upon exiting the bathroom he turns into his room to get dressed, waiting until later to get ready for their unplanned night out. Branch then grabs his book and phone, and walks out into the living room. Sitting on the couch he starts to read his book again.

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

What felt like 30 minutes ended up being 3 hours, he noticed as Gristle and Bridget walked into the apartment with sushi takeout in hand. “Hey guys!”, “Hey!” they greeted as they set the food on the coffee table and took a spot on the floor.

“You guys brought sushi!” Branch said excitedly, not realizing how hungry he had gotten, “The key to my heart!” He exasperated with a laugh.

“Dahlia! Gristle and Bridget are here!” Branch yelled down the hall. “I’m coming!” Dahlia called from her room. She emerged from her room, placing her hoops in her ears, her long lilac hair cascading down in its natural curl, wearing a black halter top and light blue jeans with rips from the tops of her thighs to mid shin. 

“Damn Dahlia!” Bridget gushed over her friend.

“Damn to you Bridget! Your dress is killer  _ and _ Gristle matches!” Dahlia complimented back as she sat on the floor opening her box of sushi. Bridget had a black long sleeve fitted dress and black gladiator sandals, while Gristle had on a black button up shirt with black jeans. 

Gristle sighed with an eye roll, “FYI if you couldn’t tell already, I didn’t want to dress up.” Bridget smacked his arm and he quickly followed up with, “But I love my girlfriend so I dressed up anyway.”

The crew started to laugh over the whole situation and talk about their previous weeks and work schedules until they finished their food. Branch cleaned up the empty containers and went to change as Gristle pulled out a blunt from the front pocket of his jacket, lighting it. Walking back over, he took the blunt offered to him by Bridget and took a hit, the warm familiar feeling coming back to him as he passed it off to Dahlia. 

The group sat in a comfortable silence until Bridget asked the question, “Branch, did you know that Poppy is back home?” Branch froze, he could've swore he felt anxiety but the weed masked it. “Uh. Yeah, I did.” Branch replied to her question.

“Wait what?!” Dahlia shouted at Branch, “And you didn’t tell me...Oh! That’s why you’ve been staring off so much recently!” 

“Wait. Bridget, how did you know she was home?” Branch questioned Bridget has he took another hit from the blunt.

“Gristle and I went to lunch today at Blight’s and saw the Snack Pack there, they all got texts from the mayor about Poppy being home. They were pretty loud about it. Did you get one?”

“Uh...no. I blocked everyone a long time ago, then unblocked the Snack Pack when we moved back here.” he directed to Dahlia and himself. “I guess I never got to unblocking the mayor…” Branch sighed.

Dahlia picked up her phone and saw she had a missed call and voicemail from her grandmother, listening to it she quickly ended the conversation, seeing as it made her best friend upset. She told the group that she had to head to her grandmother’s quick to help her with something. The group took the elevator down to the main level and called their ubers, Dahlia’s coming first and the other’s coming next.

As the other’s got into their uber dahlia sent a text to Branch,

**Text from Dahlia💥☺**

**Order me a drink when you get there please.**

**Text from Branch 🌲😾**

**What do you want?**

**Text from Dahlia💥☺**

**Banana daiquiri please**

**Text from Branch 🌲😾**

**Got it.**

Tonight was going to be an eventful night. He could feel it.

**Song(s): Crazy=Genius by Panic! At The Disco**


	5. Singing and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Poppy almost cross paths at the bar, but someone get's in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm updating so late in the day! I've been working on final projects for my college classes all day, and I finally got time to write up the chapter! Enjoy.

The establishment was filled with patrons all here for different reasons, whether to just get drunk at the bar, do drinking games on the floor, or to dance and sing to the music from the DJ booth. The lights danced around the room, the lantern’s lighting up the tables of drinks and patrons.

Gristle waved over to Dahlia as she walked into the building and to their table, “Hey guys!” she said as she took a seat and started to drink her banana daiquiri. 

“How’s abuela doing?” Branch asked, taking a sip from his beer. “Is she okay?”

“She’s good,” Dahlia replied, “Just needed some help with the tv remote and getting the cats to the basement so they don’t destroy shit while she’s asleep.” She answered his question with a laugh.

“Let’s do a round of shots!” Bridget exclaimed, flagging down the waiter. “What kind do you guys want?” she asked looking at the group.

“Vodka.” Branch and Gristle replied at the same time. They both paused and looked towards each other shouting “Ayyy!” and clinked their beer bottles together laughing.

The girls laughed along with them, shaking their heads at how alike the two were.

“Branch!” Dahlia nudged him asking, “Sing a song with me later?” 

He laughed, Branch didn’t sing, not in public that is, and definitely not sober. “I need a few more drinks in me before we do that.” He told her.

“And then you’ll sing?” she asked him, her attitude laced in her voice and a smirk on her lips.

“Yeah.” He replied as he finished off his beer.

The waiter came back around with their shots, “Uh excuse me, there’s two rounds here, we only ordered one.” Bridget’s ‘Karen’ voice came out in question.

“Yeah, that gentleman over at the bar bought a round for you guys.” He explained to them, looking right at Dahlia with a wink.

“Oh shit! Oh shit!” Gristle and Branch laughed hysterically, “That dude wants you Dahlia!”

She shot a dark glare at them picking up her shot glass, “Take your shots bitches.” she told them laughing, she couldn't be serious with them for long.

The group then downed the first round of shots, picking up the glasses for the next round, Dahlia lifted it up and did a cheer to the guy who bought the shots for them, who was currently passed out. With laughs coming from all around the table, they took their second round of shots.

“Okay Branch! Let’s go! I wanna dance.” Dahlia grabbed Branch’s hand and led him to the floor, Bridget stood and directed towards Gristle, “Gristle! Let’s sing a song. Please?” Bridget asked, fluttering her lashes at him.

“Okay babe, do you know what you want to sing?”

“Yeah! I have the perfect song.”

They walked up to the DJ and did a song request, as they walked onto the stage, the crowd erupted in a series of applause. They looked out to see their friends cheering for them, Branch’s arms wrapped around Dahlia from behind swaying back and forth.

Bridget started the first verse, looking into Gristle’s eyes as she sang,

_ “So we turned nothing into something and we still got time _

_ Dim the lights and we still gon' shine _

_ Take the wheel and we still gon' ride” _

Gristle;

_ “I paid all my bills for a lifetime _

_ Shawty said she love me for a lifetime _

_ I went to the jeweler, told 'em ice mine _

_ So I can stand outside and be your sunshine _

_ All these sacrifices, damn, I made it look easy _

_ Doing shows on the road, know you need me _

_ Shoutout to my lifetime and I'm not talking 'bout TV” _

Bridget;

_ “One time for the grind, for the time _

_ That you keep ya whole life just to see the bright lights _

_ With the shine comes the shade _

_ And with the love comes the hate _

_ I guess I made it _

_ Mama, I finally made it _

_ So glad we made it _

_ It feels so good to make it” _

Their voices harmonizing together for the next portion of the song, looking out into the crowd

_ “So we turned nothing into something and we still got time  _

_ Dim the lights and we still gon' shine  _

_ Take the wheel and we still gon' ride  _

_ It's real and this here is all mine _

_ Turned nothing into something and we still got time  _

_ Dim the lights and we still gon' shine  _

_ Take the wheel and we still gon' ride  _

_ It's real and this here is all mine” _

Dahlia and Branch swayed to the music with the crowd, both of them lightly singing along to the music,

“For a lifetime, lifetime, yeah

Lifetime, lifetime

For a lifetime, lifetime, yeah

Lifetime, lifetime”

Bridget;

_ “Just to make it here cost me pain _

_ I did some bad things, I ain't ashamed _

_ Cruisin', left it all in the past _

_ Always knew that hard times wouldn't last _

_ I guess I made it  _

_ Mama, I finally made it _

_ So glad we made it _

_ It feels so good to make it” _

Bridget continued to sing, gristle joining in with her for certain lyrics of the song.

_ “So we turned nothing into something and we still got time  _

_ Dim the lights and we still gon' shine  _

_ Take the wheel and we still gon' ride  _

_ It's real and this here is all mine _

_ Turned nothing into something and we still got time  _

_ Dim the lights and we still gon' shine _

_ Take the wheel and we still gon' ride  _

_ It's real and this here is all mine _

_ For a lifetime, lifetime, yeah  _

_ Lifetime, lifetime  _

_ For a lifetime, lifetime, yeah” _

They finished the song off with a passionate kiss, separating from each other they walked off the stage and towards Dahlia and Branch.

“You guys killed it!” Dahlia exclaimed hugging Bridget. Bridget smiled at her best girlfriend hugging her back, “Aw thank you!”

Pulling away from Bridget, Dahlia turned around towards Branch, “Okay man, our turn.” Only, Branch wasn't there, he was already on the stage mic in his hand ready to sing a song. “He just went on up there.” Gristle started looking at the stage.

“Hey everyone, I’m Branch...and um I’m gonna sing for y’all!” Branch said to the crowd. The crowd cheered, and Branch started to sing,

_ “Orange juice, pour out half the carton _

_ Grey Goose, pour it, get it started _

_ Good times, remedy your sorrows _

_ Baptize, don't worry about tomorrow _

_ Shake it up, shake it up, now it's time to dive in _

_ Share a cup, share a cup, now you're screw-driving _

_ Every weekend with your friends _

_ Every weekday when it ends _

_ Damn it's all good, I guess” _

Branch, fueled by alcohol sang at the top of his lungs, sounding just like the original creator of the song,

_ “This is what it feels like when you become one of the drunks _

_ This is what it feels like when you become one of the drunks _

_ Searching for a new high, high as the sun, uncomfortably numb _

_ This is what it feels like when you become one of the drunks _

_ Welcome to the club _

_ Welcome to the club _

_ Welcome to the” _

Branch started to walk off the stage and towards the center of the dance floor to his friends,

_ “Never dry _

_ Every day you're thirsty, bourbon high _

_ Sip up 'til you're tipsy, night's young _

_ Searching for a feeling, big fun _

_ Dancing with the demons, Holy Spirit, Holy Spirit _

_ Grips you like a pistol, wet the whistle, wet the whistle _

_ Abyss of ice crystals _

_ Every weekend with your friends _

_ Every weekday when it ends _

_ Damn it's all good, I guess” _

He leaned into his friends as he continued to sing the song,

_ “This is what it feels like when you become one of the drunks _

_ This is what it feels like when you become one of the drunks _

_ Searching for a new high, high as the sun, uncomfortably numb _

_ This is what it feels like when you become one of the drunks _

_ Welcome to the club!” _

Spinning around in circles 

until he reached the stage again,

_ “Round and round and round _

_ And round and round and round _

_ Damn it's all good _

_ Round and round and round _

_ And round and round and round _

_ Damn it's all good” _

He then walked back up into the stage to finish out the song.

_ “I guess this is what it feels like when you become one of the drunks _

_ This is what it feels like when you become one of the drunks _

_ Searching for a new high, high as the sun, uncomfortably numb _

_ This is what it feels like when you become one of the drunks _

_ Welcome to the club! _ ”

The crowd roared in cheers and applause as Branch walked off of the stage and to the bar, Dahlia following right behind him. “Broski, you said you’d sing with me!” Dahlia cried to Branch, her Spanish tongue very evident as she was uber tipsy. Branch looked to her apologizing as he reached the bar and ordered two shots of Bacardi for both of them and a beer for him.

“Let’s just drink. I need to forget for a little tonight.” Branch said to Dahlia as he gave her the shot glass, downing his. She downed hers and looked back at him, concern taking over her head and sobering her up. “Forget about what, Branch?”

He wouldn’t make eye contact with her as she waited for an answer, he grabbed his beer and walked back over to the table, head hanging low. Dahlia turned to watch him walk back as she waited to the bartender to come back over so she could order another banana daiquiri. Out of the corner of her eye, by the door she saw a head full of hot pink hair in a skin tight dress. She did a double take and automatically noticed who it was.

She walked away from the bar and through the dance floor to get back to her table, she sat down and looked to Branch, who was absentmindedly drinking his beer and watching Gristle asleep on Bridget’s shoulder.

Dahlia’s mind raced, he best friend was in his bag over a girl who just walked into the club. She wasn’t sure how he would react to seeing her.  _ What the fuck do I do? _ She thought to herself.  _ I hate seeing him like this, I don’t want him seeing her right now at least...maybe we should leave. I mean Gristle is already knocked the fuck out and Bridget looks like she’s ready to leave. _ She stood and grabbed Branch’s hand. Looking towards Bridget, they nodded in understanding that it was time to go now. 

“Hey Bridget, our place is closer to here and I wanna make sure Branch gets home safe, do y’all just wanna stay at our place tonight?” Dahlia asked bridagte as she walked with Branch out of the establishment. “We can’t tonight, but I can make sure he gets into the house okay for you if you wanna stay.” Bridget told her friend.

“Okay, good, thank you.” She told Bridget with a small smile as they piled both boys into the backseat of the uber, Bridget taking the front seat. “We’ll see you later!” Bridget called to Dahlia as the car drove off.

Dahlia took a deep breath in, praying that the girl didn’t see Branch and vise a versa. Yes, it was selfish of her to get him out of there before anything could happen, but she did it for Branch. She loves him like a brother and can’t stand to see him in his feelings like that.

She turned around from the road and walked back into the bar scanning for the girl, seeing as she was on the dance floor with her friends, Dahlia walked up to the bar and took a seat at one of the stools watching the pink haired girl.

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

Smidge knew who she was and she could see the way the woman stared at Poppy, almost as if she didn’t trust her. Smidge then looked at Poppy, already tipsy and dancing on the floor, she was happy for her friend, leaving Creek wasn’t easy from what Peppy and Poppy told the Snack Pack and she swore that she would protect Poppy from Creek at all costs.

Finishing the last of her drink she stood and walked over to Poppy on the dance floor jumping up and down to the song playing in the background. “I’m having an amazing time Smidge!” Poppy shouted to her over the music and the bustle of the crowd. Smidge smiled at her, “I’m glad you are!”

After a few more songs, Smidge and Poppy got off the floor and walked back to their table and their drinks, Poppy looked up in laughter as Cooper tried to tell her a joke, slurring over his words. She caught the stare of a woman from across the bar, long curly lilac hair, tan skin with a chinese dragon tattoo going from her collarbone down her arm. Poppy turned to Smidge and they met with equal eye contact, Smidge held Poppy’s hand and excused herself from the table walking over to the woman. 

“Dahlia.” Smidge said to the woman as she sat down on the bar stool next to her. 

“Hi Susan.” Dahlia greeted, her attitude lacing her voice.

“I didn’t walk over here to exchange formalities, I respect you enough when you tag along with Branch to hang out with us, but I don’t like you. I don’t like the way you’re staring at my friend.” Dahlia rolled her eye’s in response, a smug grin on her face, “A lot of people don’t like me, and for the record, I’m just looking at who the talk of the town is right now, she looks a lot different from highschool pictures.”

“I saw how quickly you got Branch out of here when we walked in. Were you afraid he was gonna go running to Poppy and leave you all alone?” Smidge taunted her.

“No, Branch has been moping around for the past 4 days because he found out that ‘the almighty princess’ is home! And I didn’t find out until today!” Dahlia started to raise her voice, her spanish dialect coming right back out again.

“Well that’s not our fault-” “No! It’s not Susan! I never said it was, but how come none of your precious little ‘Snack Pack’ texted Branch that she was home, when you found out? Huh?!” Dahlia cut Smidge off.

“Okay well you need to stop staring at Poppy with that bitchy look on your face, she didn’t do anything wrong.” Smidge stated to Dahlia.

“No of course not! Poppy was the one who made Branch depressed when she got up and left with her fiance! She’s the one he could never get over! She’s the one that he cried about as he slept at night early into the end of freshman year.” Dahlia could feel tears welling up in her eyes, “I was the one who held Branch! I was the one who helped him get over Poppy! He was completely fine in the head until four days ago!”

Poppy came up from behind Smidge, both not knowing she was there, “Y-you know Branch?” curiosity etched in her face. “How is he?”

Dahlia looked down to the short girl in the turquoise mini dress, her pink hair cascading down her shoulders, glitter freckles on her face. “Yes. I know him. I’m his best friend.” Poppy looked down as Dahlia told her that she was Branch’s best friend, “As for how Branch is doing, I quite feel like that’s none of your business.” Dahlia stated as she picked up her purse and started to walk away.

Smidge quickly pulled her back, “You can't keep them apart.” Dahlia looked down to their intertwined hands and then to the small pink haired woman looking at her. “There’s gonna be a day where they’ll run into each other and you know you can’t stop that from happening.”

Dahlia blinked away a few tears, looking at Smidge, “You’re right, I can’t and maybe I’m holding onto things of the past, but I can’t see Branch hurt again. I care about him too much.” 

She let go of Smidge’s hand and walked up to Poppy, “I don’t know what the future holds, I don’t know what's going to happen and I can’t control the future, but if you do decide to see Branch again...go easy on him.” Dahlia directed Poppy.

Poppy nodded her head in silent understanding. But what happened next left Poppy shocked. Dahlia leaned into Smidge and kissed her dead on the lips! And Smidge was kissing back! Poppy smiled as Dahlia pulled away from Smidge and walked out of the bar.

Smidge looked to Poppy already answering the question that was in Poppy’s head, “Yes we dated, we are currently on a break, my choice.” Poppy squealed in excitement, “Tell me all about it!”

**Song(s): Lifetime by Ryan Destiny feat. Quavo and One of the Drunks by Panic! at the Disco**


	6. Looking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy has a job interview, and on her way runs into someone she has been waiting to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff chapter here! The one you all have been waiting for! Just got off work so I'm posting this late. Enjoy!

It had been three weeks since Poppy returned to Trollingtown, she had finally moved herself into her old childhood bedroom, making some modifications to the walls and dressers. In the bathroom connected to her room, Poppy was getting ready for a job interview at ‘Affair to Remember,’ the local party planning business of Trollingtown. She had picked up an application and filled it out last week, and yesterday she got the call that she had landed the interview.

Poppy danced around, singing the song currently playing from her phone,

_ “Most girls are smart and strong and beautiful _

_ Most girls, work hard, go far, we are unstoppable _

_ Most girls, our fight to make every day _

_ No two are the same _

_ I wanna be like, I wanna be like, most girls _

_ I wanna be like, I wanna be like, most girls _

_ I wanna be like, I wanna be like _

_ I wanna be like, I wanna be like _

_ I wanna be like, I wanna be like” _

Poppy pulled out a simple light pink button-up and tucked it into her black and white striped pants, throwing on some black suede heels, she was out the door and on her way to the interview. Driving in Trollingtown was no different than before, only all of the potholes were fixed-for the most part.

Looking at the time, Poppy noticed she had time to stop for some morning energy, she turned down the street and towards ‘Blight’s’ Cafe. Parking on the street and feeding the meter with stray quarters from her car, she walked into the cafe and right up to the register.

“What can I get for you today, Miss?” the barista asked Poppy enthusiastically.

Poppy smiled and matched her in tone, “I’ll take the sugar cookie latte, iced please with whipped cream. Oh, and one of those cranberry orange muffins as well!”

The barista punched her order into the register and Poppy pulled out her card to pay, “It’s been covered, Miss. The gentleman who was in here before you paid ahead!” Poppy gasped and smiled. “Okay! Well, here’s a twenty, I’d like to do the same!” 

Poppy walked away thanking the barista and taking a seat at a nearby table, scrolling through her phone until her name was called by the other barista telling her that her order was ready. Grabbing her order and thanking the baristas, she proceeded out the door and back to her car, “P-poppy?”

She froze, she hadn’t heard that voice in years. She took a deep breath and turned around to face the person calling her name. 

Branch could've swore he saw her glowing, she looked even more beautiful than before-which seemed impossible. Her hair was shorter, she still had those cute glitter freckles on her face that looked like constellations, where he could just trace each one with his finger. Her eyes, still amber, and still full of care.

Ocean blue eyes. That was what she saw. “B-branch…” she said as she walked towards him.

He swallowed hard and smiled, meeting her halfway, “How are you?”

She smiled back at him, “I’m doing good. Really good now that I’ve seen you.” she chuckled, “How about you?”

He laughed along with her, “I’m pretty good. Just finished a meeting with your dad on the new fairgrounds they want to build. Now I’m heading back to my office to get some paperwork set.”

“That’s really cool! I’m on my way to a job interview but I thought I’d get some morning energy beforehand.” She told him, holding up her iced coffee and muffin.

“Cranberry Orange?” Branch asked, pointing at the muffin.

“Yes! How did you know?” Poppy asked him enthusiastically.

“Just a guess, but my personal favorite.” He blushed.

Poppy smiled, she turned around placing her coffee and muffin on the top of her car, turning around she wrapped her arms around Branch in a tight hug. Branch blushed, hugging her back, squeezing her ever so slightly.

“Hey, maybe we can go out sometime, catch up?” Branch asked Poppy, still holding her close.

“I’d love that.” She whispered into his ear.

“Awesome!” Branch said to Poppy as she pulled away from the hug. “What day and time?” Poppy asked Branch.

“How about tomorrow, seven o’clock?” Branch suggested to Poppy.

“Works for me!” Poppy replied checking the time, “Oh shoot! I have to go! I’ll see you tomorrow though!” She shouted to Branch as she got into her car.

He smiled and laughed at her adorableness, “See you tomorrow!” he responded, waving to her.

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

Poppy skipped out of ‘Affair to Remember’ with a huge smile on her face. Her interview went over so well and she was offered the job right away. Carol, her boss, asked Poppy to stay after the interview and help them plan the mayor’s ‘Spring Awakening Ball’ planned just two months from now. Glancing at the clock in her car, she noticed how late it had gotten, as it was already six o’clock. Poppy started up her car and headed home for dinner with her dad.

Things for Poppy were starting to look up, her life was finally better, she was happy.  _ And  _ she had a date with Branch! Well, would he consider it a date? She hoped that this would lead to more, yes it probably was too soon seeing as though she had left Creek only three weeks ago. But this just felt right for Poppy, this felt like heaven and hair above wanted this to happen, and so did she.

Poppy turned up the radio to hear that one of her favorite songs was playing at the moment, she squealed in excitement and started to sing along.

_ “When the working _

_ When the working day is done _

_ Oh when the working day is done, oh girls _

_ Girls, they wanna have fun, everybody _

_ They just wanna, they just wanna  _

_ They just wanna, they just wanna, oh girls  _

_ Girls just want to have fun” _

Poppy pulled up to her house, seeing her dad’s car parked directly in front, she parked behind him. She jumped out of her car, grabbed her thing’s and headed into her home, ready to tell her father the good news.

“Dad! Dad! Dad!” Poppy ran into the kitchen placing her things down on the counter. “I got the job at ‘Affair to Remember’!” Poppy exclaimed dancing around the kitchen.

“Princess! That’s incredible!” Peppy exclaimed with her as he placed a plate of spaghetti at her table space. “You were out much later than your scheduled time for your interview though.” Peppy stated matter-of-factually.

“Well, yeah.” Poppy chuckled as she sat down to dinner with her father. “Carol had me help them on the Spring Awakening Ball just so I could get the ropes of everything, but I got so into planning that I lost track of time.”

“Oh, I understand my dear.” Peppy responds to his daughter with a smile.

Their conversation continued into the later hours of the night, peppy finally ending their time when he yawned loudly from across the table. “Dad, maybe you should go to bed, you have another busy day tomorrow.”

“Yes, well, maybe I should. But, you should too princess, sleep is good for the mind.” her father explained to her chuckling and waving his hands around his head as he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. 

Poppy laughed at her father, his humor changed over the years, but it definitely was still casual dad humor. Poppy stood from the table looking out the backyard screen door. She then opened the door and walked outside, breathing in the fresh night air, the night time was so beautiful here, you could lay in the backyard and just look up at the stars. 

She didn’t know how long she had been out there, but when sleep started to overcome her, she headed back inside and up to her room, crawling into bed. Sleeping soundly.

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

Branch had finished his day at work and was now on his way home. Today was a pretty productive day, he managed to finalize all of the engineering and construction of the fairgrounds that he and Dahlia designed, and got a pretty hefty budget from the mayor’s office for some extra things if they wanted them.

And he had a date with Poppy Kingsley! He had texted Gristle and Bridget earlier in the day about it and they were so happy for him. He was absolutely ecstatic but just slightly worried to tell Dahlia about it. On their way to work the day after they went out she had explained to him what happened after he had left. How she got him out of the bar fast, how she and Smidge had gotten into it, how Poppy had been listening the whole time. “ _ She asked how you were doing, I told her it wasn’t her business.” _ He had understood where she was coming from during the whole thing, he was drunk and in his bag, seeing her probably would've made it worse.

He pulled up to his apartment building, parking in the rear lot next to Dahlia’s black BMW. Grabbing his bag and getting out of his car, he walked into the building and went up the elevator. Reaching his floor, he stepped out and turned to his room, unlocking his apartment with his passkey he walked in to find something he hadn’t seen since college. 

Clothes all of the floor, two half naked people on the couch, shielding his eyes, “What the fuck Dahlia! Couldn’t leave a sock on the door or something?!” Branch yelled to the two people. 

“Oh shit! Sorry Branch, we’re decent now.” He heard Dahlia tell him and he uncovered his eyes to find Smidge next to her on the couch, face an extreme red in embarrassment. “Smidge?!” Branch yelled again.

“H-hey Branch!” Smidge stuttered with a small wave, “I didn’t think you’d be home so soon!” Dahlia defended herself. 

Branch glared at her, “You clearly can't tell time can you?” He asked her pointing at the clock on the wall. Dahlia shrugged her shoulders and Smidge stood grabbing her bag and walking to the door, “I’ll call you.” She told Dahlia and walked out the door.

Dahlia smiled at Smidge and watched her leave. “I’m sorry man. Really.” Dahlia apologized.

Branch rolled his eyes and smiled, “It’s fine, but now you can’t get mad at me for the news I tell you.”

Dahlia chuckled and agreed to his terms. “I’m going on a date with Poppy.” Her smile disappeared as quickly as it came.

“How did that happen?” She asked, serious about the question.

“I left City Hall, walking back to where my car was parked and well, I saw her walking out of ‘Blight’s’, so I worked up the courage and called her.” Branch explained to Dahlia. “She’s even more beautiful than before, Dahlia.” Happiness in his eyes.

Dahlia was silent for a bit, trying to find the right thing to say to Branch. She stood and walked over to him, enveloping him in a hug, “I’m happy for you. But I swear if she hurts you, I’ll hurt her.”

Branch laughed loud and pulled away from her, “Violence is never the answer.”

“Not to you  _ Rama _ .” She said with a laugh. “What do you want for dinner?”

Branch cringed at her nickname for him,  _ Rama _ , Branch in Spanish, he hated it. Branch though for a second, watching Dahlia walk into the kitchen and grab their wide variety of takeout menus. “Pizza?”

“That works.” Dahlia agreed as she picked up her phone and called the pizza place down the street.

Branch nodded to her and walked to his room, changing out of his work suit and into a t-shirt and a pair of joggers.

He walked into the living room and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels until he settled for watching reruns of  _ ‘9-1-1 on FOX’ _ . Dahlia sat down next to him and covered herself up in a blanket.

Soon enough, the pizza came, and the two friends dug in. No later, falling asleep on opposite ends, legs intertwined, television playing in the background.

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

**Song(s): Most Girls by Hailee Steinfeld and Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cindy Lauper**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date night chapter is incredible on my part and I can't wait to post it up! You all will love it I promise. :)


	7. First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Poppy have their first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst is present. Mainly fluff and comfort. Enjoy!

Branch took one last look into the mirror, he had laid out an outfit on his bed, having taken almost two hours just to pick out the perfect thing to wear, and there it sat, just waiting. Branch forced a smile onto his face, taking deep breaths as he made himself calm down. He wasn’t going to be nervous; he was going to rock this date. And he continued to tell himself that as he gathered up his clothes.

Branch had tried to go simple; their date wasn’t anything extravagant. So all he had picked was a pair of his favorite blue jeans and a forest green button-up shirt. And he ended right back in front of the mirror smoothing his shirt down to get rid of any wrinkles that may have appeared has he put it on.

Branch then walked out of his room and to the bathroom to work on styling his black hair just enough to look decent. He finished off by spraying some cologne and putting on some deodorant, and he walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where his best friend currently was sitting.

Taking a deep breath, Branch asked his roommate, “How do I look?” 

“You look hot, Branch! Damn! If i didn’t play for the other team...” Dahlia trailed off laughing.

“Thanks, Dahlia.” Branch replied to her with a laugh.

“Anytime, man,” was Dahlia’s reply as she focused her attention back to the book she was reading.

“Hey, if Smidge comes over, text me first or leave a sock on the door.” Branch sarcastically told Dahlia.

“Dude, that was the only time. Fuck off!” She told Branch, laughing loudly. “Use protection!”

Branch turned to grab his car keys and saw the time,  _ six forty five _ , he turned back around to Dahlia and casually flipped her off. 

“Love you too man!” Dahlia called to him as he closed the door.

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

By the time Branch had stepped up to Poppy’s door, nervousness was buzzing through his limbs, a feeling of butterflies coming to life. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door waiting for it to open.

The door was swung open to reveal the mayor, his orange hair messily combed back, his mustache and beard long and full.

“Branch! My boy! How are you doing?” Peppy questioned Branch.

“Really good Mr. Mayor sir, I’m actually here to pick up your daughter for a date.” Branch explained to the mayor trying to sound as confident as possible.

“Yes! Of course!” Peppy finally stepped back from the door and gave Branch enough room to walk into the big house. He let his eyes wander, the place hadn’t changed at all in the past four years. “The house still looks the same,” Branch said, trying to make a conversation with the Mayor who had walked into the kitchen that connected with the foyer Branch was standing in.

“Thank you Branch,” Peppy said, as he returned to the table where all of his paperwork was sprawled out.

“Branch?”

Branch’s eyebrows perked up and he glanced behind his shoulder. Poppy stood on the stairs, smiling. Her bright pink hair was in a perfect ponytail that swung back and forth when she walked.

“Hi,” Branch breathed, his eyes automatically running over Poppy’s outfit, his gaze catching on the jeans she was wearing. They were a light blue with some rips and literally seemed painted on, just hugging her hips and oh god, her thighs—Branch quickly averted his gaze and fought back the blush that began to creep over his cheeks.

“Is there something wrong with my outfit?” Poppy asked suddenly, her eyes growing wide as she patted the light pink cardigan that she was wearing over a light green t-shirt. Her face was full of worry when Branch met her eyes.

“Oh no, god no,” Branch quickly said. “More like your outfit is just  _ too _ good,” Branch said, blushing red.

Poppy bit her bottom lip and seemed to think for a moment before she held up a finger. “Wait a second, I have to get my bag, I almost forgot!” She quickly ran back up the stairs and came back down with a black suede purse on her shoulder. She reached the bottom of the stairs, and reached out to hug Branch. 

He hugged her back, and as she pulled away she said to him, “Okay, now I’m ready.” 

“Great,” Branch said with a smile before taking a step backwards towards the door to pull it open and hold it for Poppy.

“I’ll be back later, Dad!” Poppy called out, getting a quick answer before she bounced over to Branch and out the door.

Branch quickly followed after her till they reached his car. “So we’re going to my friend’s apartment building, if that’s okay with you?”

Confusion was plain on Poppy’s face. “Why? Wait, what’s wrong with your building?”

“The roof is off limits to the residents. And gristle and Bridget’s has a better view of the bridge in Bergentown.”

Popy nodded, parting her lips in an ‘O’. “Then that’s perfectly fine.” As they got into the car, Branch looked over at Poppy with a shy smile. Reaching out, he slid his hand into Poppy’s, biting his lip.

“Is this okay?” Branch asked quietly.

Poppy glanced over, suppressing a large smile and nodded. “It’s perfect.” 

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

The drive to the apartment was quiet, the two just enjoying each other’s company as they drove hand in hand. There was no need for words; just the feel of calloused skin against soft skin and the breeze caressing their cheeks from the rolled down windows was enough.

When they got to the apartment building, Branch led Poppy into the unfamiliar lobby and to the elevators. They rode up 8 floors in the continued silence between them, smiling and stealing looks at each other, young and nervous. The doors slid open and Branch pulled Poppy behind him, leading her to the door that opened up on the stairs that went to the roof opening. Branch fished out a pair of keys and unlocked the door, stepping back to let Poppy go first. “Be careful,” Branch murmured, “The ledge has tripped me up multiple times.”

“You’ve been up here before?” Poppy asked as she walked up to the stairs and pushed out onto the roof, looking over her shoulder as Branch followed after her.

“Yeah, my friends and I come up here to just hang out and forget about stuff. It’s a really nice place just to get away. Some nights it’s just…very calming.” Branch motioned with a tilt of his head to the other side of the roof. “Follow me.”

They walked till they found the area Branch had been looking for, where a blanket was already laid out and white bags with flickering candles lit up the dark surface. Poppy couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips as she took in the display. “This is wonderful.”

“Thanks,” Branch chuckled, leading Poppy to the blanket. “My friends helped out a bit too.”

“Gristle and Bridget?”

Branch nodded, “And Dahlia.”

“Let them know they did a good job.”

Branch was ecstatic as he lowered himself down, careful of the candles. Poppy plopped down onto her butt, pulling her bag from her back and cradling it in her lap. Branch reached into the picnic basket next to them. “I made a couple things for us. I also brought some bottles of water, and some wine.”

Poppy blushed. This all sounds amazing. I didn’t know you cooked.”

“Dahlia and her grandmother taught me,” Branch said, setting the bottle down before getting out two plastic wine glasses he had brought. After pouring them both some wine, he put the bottle back into the basket and pushed it to the side before crossing his legs and shifting to face Poppy.

“Okay, so, Chicken Parmesan,” Branch said as he set a container on the blanket. “I also made some spaghetti and garlic bread.” He opened the containers and reached into the picnic basket pulling out plates and plastic cutlery. Taking a sip of the wine, Poppy sighed, licking her lips. “Is this rosé?”

Branch nodded towards Poppy as he placed food on plates for the both of them.

“This is just perfect.” Poppy sighed again, looking to Branch.

“I’m glad you like it, I know it was your favorite in high school so I hope it still is your favorite now.” The food sat between them untouched for a couple minutes as Poppy giggled at him and told him, “It still is, my dad and I had spaghetti last night though.”

Branch’s face fell, “Oh I’m sorry. I mean you don’t have to eat it if-.” “Branch,” Poppy said to him, grabbing his hand, “it’s perfect.”

They ate and talked, mostly about their lives now, with constant stops to smile and blush and sip at wine. They were so comfortable together, even after not seeing each other for four years, it was as if they were best friends again.

The breeze began to get colder as the night went on, tickling over the back of Poppy’s neck and causing a shiver to run along her spine. Branch caught sight of her and gave her a look. “Are you cold?”

Poppy shrugged her shoulders, chewing on her bottom lip gently. “Nah, I’m fine. I just should have remembered an extra blanket.”

“Come here,” Branch smiled, scooting towards Poppy and motioning for her to come closer. Poppy watched him for a moment, and then crawled over to sit close to his side. Branch shifted and pressed their sides together, humming to himself, pulling a blanket from behind the picnic basket. “Body heat is a wonderful thing.” Branch pressed their shoulders together and wrapped them in the blanket as they began to giggle together as he reached for a piece of garlic bread. Branch offered a bite to Poppy, becoming bolder and more comfortable. Poppy leaned in and took a small bite, her eyes on Branch’s face the entire time.

Poppy giggled and ducked her head. It should have felt ridiculous to be fed by Branch, but Poppy loved it. Her lips brushed fingertips and Poppy seemed surprised, her lips parting slightly as she took in a sharp breath.

Branch felt his cheeks grow warm for the tenth time that night, both of them hurrying for their drinks, laughs bubbling out in bursts as they did so. “I think I’m not hungry anymore,” Branch said after setting his cup down.

“Me too,” Poppy echoed, taking another gulp of wine before putting her own cup down.

Branch laughed. “You have a little something…” He reached out and swiped his thumb over the corner of Poppy’s shiny pink lips. “Sorry, just—some wine.” Sucking the wine off his thumb, Branch hummed to himself before looking down startled at Poppy as he heard a choking sound. “Are you okay?”

Poppy cleared her throat, her cheeks bright. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

“Oh…okay…” Branch gave her a quizzical look before getting up on his knees. “I guess we should clean up now.” Having composed themselves, they closed the containers and stored them back into the basket, pushing it away.

Poppy leaned back and propped herself up on her elbows, stretching her legs out with a sigh. “The stars are really pretty from up here.”

“I know right,” Branch said, excitement clear in his voice. He layed back on the blanket and looked up at the sky. “It’s basically my favorite reason to come up here.”

After a moment of silence, both of them just staring up into the night sky, Branch turned his head and looked over at Poppy. “What made you come home?”

Poppy’s breath hitched as she tilted her head to meet Branch’s gaze. “What?”

“What made you come home? Especially without Creek.”

Poppy looked down at the blanket for a moment, a solemn look etched in her features. “Well, we never actually got married in the four years I’ve been away.”

Branch breathed in and nodded. Encouraging her to continue.

“Things had always been rocky with us, but um…” Poppy breathed in a shaky breath. “He was abusive towards me.”

Branch’s brows furrowed “What?”

Poppy looked up to the sky, “I started out verbal, then turned into both verbal and emotional, and then it became physical.”

Branch shook his head, “I’m so sorry you had to deal with that Poppy.”

“I finally left when I caught him cheating on me.” all Branch could see at that point was red, he took a deep breath in and let her continue.

“It was with one of my best friends from college. I went to visit him at work and I saw him, literally inside her.” She told Branch with a sour chuckle. “I ran home and packed up all of my shit and waited for him to get home.”

“To tell him you were gonna leave him?” Branch asked carefully.

“Yeah, “ Poppy started to tear up looking at Branch, “When he got home, I told him I was leaving. He told me ‘ _ You’re never leaving me. You will never leave me. You love me.’  _ and he hurt me in between each sentence. I had a bruise on my face and on my ribs from where he hurt me...” Poppy finished as she silently cried.

Branch pulled her in close and let her cry into his shoulder. He held her tight, never wanting to let her go. Never wanting her to be hurt ever again. He was mad at Creek and if he was to ever come back, Branch would kick his ass. After all these years, Branch still loved Poppy.

“It’s too quiet,” Poppy said suddenly, lifting her head from Branch’s shoulder. 

Branch took a deep breath to calm his nerves “Can I ask you something Poppy?”

Poppy looked to him as he wiped the remainder of tears off her face, “Sure Branch.”

“Now that you’re home...and we’ve had this date,” He blushed, “I would like to take you out on more dates after this, and possibly, when you’re ready to do so…” Branch breathed in looking into her amber eyes, “Be your boyfriend.”

Poppy smiled up at Branch, “I would love that.” she whispered to him, her nose touching his. He tilted his head and kissed her passionately, Poppy returning with the same amount. His hand came up to cup the back of her neck while hers held his hand and grabbed his face as they slowly kissed, again and again. Pulling away, they both smiled, happy in the moment with each other.

They filled the rest of the night with their voices and laughter, asking questions, telling stories. By the time that the night had grown extremely late, Branch looked over and caught Poppy dozing off on his shoulder that he decided that maybe it was time to leave. They reluctantly got up and gathered up the blanket and blew out the candles before grabbing the picnic basket and bags. Branch placed the blanket under his arm as they ascended down the stairs and back to the elevator..

The drive back to Poppy’s house was just as quiet as the one earlier, this time due to the exhaustion that was settling over the two. They were holding hands again, Branch smiling to himself because he just loved holding Poppy’s soft hand in his.

Suddenly, what seemed like far too soon, they were parked outside of Poppy’s house. “I had a really nice night, Branch,” Poppy said with a smile before she was covering a yawn with her hand. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Branch murmured, grinning happily. They got out of the car and walked up to the front door. They stood there, hands hanging at their sides.

Poppy glanced Branch before pulling him into another hug. Branch obviously hugged her back, he loved Poppy’s hugs.

“Thank you again, Branch.” Poppy said as she pulled away from Branch.

Poppy was leaning in and Branch began to lean in too after a breath, before they both met in the middle in a chaste kiss. Pulling away, Branch placed another kiss on Poppy’s cheek.

“Goodnight,” Branch told Poppy as he reached for her hand.

Turning to walk in the door, Poppy squeezed Branch’s hand. Letting go, she walked into her house. Branch looked down at his hand, a piece of paper in place. Opening it, it read, ‘ _ here's my number, call me. ♡’  _ He smiled and walked back to his car driving home for the night.

Little did either one of them know, that a certain teal and green ombre haired man sat in a car across the street, witnessing the whole thing.

**No songs for this chapter! Sorry guys!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't this the cutest chapter or what?! I'm so proud of myself for writing this!


	8. Waterfalls, Poetry, and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Poppy have another date, and Poppy and Dahlia become friends while high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! So this is a filler chapter mainly, I wanted to include another date type of chapter cause I love writing those. There's also some steamy moments in this chapter, rated T at the most.

Poppy had been home for two months now, she had a new job that she loved, she had friends who cared for her, and she had a special someone to make all of that happiness ten times better.

Both Poppy and Branch took half days from their jobs today, spending the other half on a hike up Peony Mountain. The view was absolutely beautiful, to the left from where they were they could see Bergentown, and to the center they could see Trollingtown. 

Continuing their walk, they came across a hidden waterfall, amazed by its beauty, they decided to have their late lunch there on the water, they discussed their days and continued to learn a little bit more about each other. 

Soon enough, Poppy had her head on Branch’s lap, enjoying the sound of the falls with his company and his fingers running through her hair. Poppy’s heart rate picked up in pace when Branch did something she never had seen or heard him do before. He started to sing a song to her,

_ “My heart sings in a key no one has heard _

_ And when you doubt you make me smile _

_ I tune out the world _

_ And all the sadness disappeared like magic _

_ And love was all that remained _

_ You can't run you can't hide from my love” _

He looked down at her face, smiling wide, enjoying the moment that he was in with her,

_ “Never I thought but I was wrong _

_ Have to make sure every morning _

_ Wasn't a dream cause that's what it seems _

_ But you're real I can't stop falling _

_ A deep connection oh your imperfection _

_ I wouldn't change you at all _

_ You can't run no you can't hide from my love” _

Her favorite part of the entire afternoon, besides him singing for her, was when she asked Branch if he wanted to go for a swim. 

Branch couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering down Poppy’s semi-naked body as she undressed, and Poppy couldn’t stop herself from gaping at Branch’s naked torso. When both had realized they were staring, Poppy pulled Branch by his hand and dragged him into the water where they swam around, splashed each other, and kissed many times under the falls.

At one point during their swim, Branch pulled Poppy through the falls into a cavern behind them. He pulled her flush against him and started to kiss her, Poppy getting the hint quickly kissing Branch back. He had her pushed up against the rocks, hands wandering up and down her sides, feeling every curve she had. Her hands wandering over his chest and back, feeling how truly muscular he was. 

She had wrapped her legs around his hips as they continued to make out, she could feel him pressed right up against her. Branch then moved his mouth kissing her jaw and down her neck, finding her sweet spot just above her collarbone. “Branch.” Poppy gasped running her hands through Branch’s hair.

He pulled away from Poppy’s neck and looked right into her eyes, “Poppy, I know this isn’t the most romantic time, and we can stop if you want to-” “I don’t want to stop.”

Branch laughed, “WIll you be my girlfriend Poppy Kingsley?” he asked her, with a smile on his face.

“Yes Branch, I’d love to be your girlfriend!” She answered his question, leaning back in to kiss Branch hot on the mouth.

Soon after, they got out of the water, changing back into their dry clothes- which were quickly damp after the fact. They drove back to Branch’s apartment, having it all to themselves since Dahlia would be spending the evening with her grandmother making food, their favorite way of bonding. 

They walked into the apartment, Poppy plugging in Branch’s dead phone and Poppy’s almost dead phone, while Branch looked through the cabinets to make something for dinner. He decided on lemon chicken and white rice and roasted broccoli.

Poppy had joined him in making the food, and they ate it on the couch while watching Hercules. Now, she was currently on Branch’s couch, snuggled right into him as they watched the movie “Tangled.” Branch’s arm wrapped tightly around her waist, one had playing with her hair, her free hand resting on his chest.

“Hey Branch?” Poppy lifted her head, looking up into Branch’s eyes, “Yeah Poppy?”

“Do you still write poetry?”

Branch tensed up at her question, looking into her eyes, he quickly relaxed, “Um I-i stopped for like a year after you left. You were the only person I ever wrote poetry about. Dahlia got me back into writing poetry for a contest our sophomore year of college. I still wrote about you sometimes, but I explored deeper into myself and started writing about my life, my grandmother, my friends.” Branch told Poppy with a smile.

“Can you read some to me?” Poppy asked Branch, with a smile on her face.

“I don’t know Poppy, I still keep that stuff pretty private.” Branch whispered to Poppy, blushing.

“Then read me the one you told me on prom night. Please?” Poppy asked Branch, batting her long eyelashes at him.

Branch smirked, and rolled his eyes, shaking his head no. “C’mon Branch! I’ll give you kisses if you do!”

“You’re lucky I love you.” Branch said to Poppy, stopping short. He didn’t notice what he had told her until it was already out of his mouth. He blushed dark and looked away from Poppy.

Poppy smiled big at Branch and pulled his face to hers, “I love you too Branch.” she replied to him giggling, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

He blushed and even deeper color than before, leaning in he kissed her lightly on the lips before he arose from the couch and walked into his room. He grabbed the dark blue journal, bound by a gold lock, and walked back out to Poppy, sitting next to her on the couch. Opening the book to the first few pages, he started to read the poem out to her.

“If I were the sun

And you were the sky

I’d never set. 

I’d hover above

The edge of the water

Waiting for you

To shine your stars on me

So that I may become bigger

Than what I am.

I am brighter

When I am with you.

Shed your insecurities

And reveal yourself to me

So I can see each imperfection,

Cherish every flaw, 

Get to know you

From the inside out, for my love is raw.

Your soul burns so brightly

I fear I’ll catch fire.

Ignited by passion, 

Consumed by your light.

I risk losing myself 

In the flames of lust, 

Burning into the night.”

Poppy smiled at Branch the entire time he read the poem, remembering that night like no other. They had snuck off from the prom and walked to the Central Park in Trollingtown, they ran all over the playground and swung on the swings, laughing together. They played a song from Branch’s phone and danced a slow dance under the stars, and soon after, Branch and Poppy sat under the huge willow tree in each other's arms. He read her his poetry and they reflected back on their years in school, especially their senior year. 

And even though Poppy had a boyfriend, her favorite part of the night was the kiss she and Branch shared, it was slow and sweet, and it just felt right. 

“Poppy?” Branch got Poppy’s attention, awakening her from her daydream flashback.

She blushed, “Sorry, you reading the poem made me think about that night all over again.” smiling at him, she cupped his jaw with her hand and kissed him passionately. “I think part of me knew that I loved you, but I was so blinded by Creek and I…”

Branch kissed her lightly on the lips, cutting her off, “That’s in the past, right now, I’m just glad you’re mine, that’s all I’ve ever wanted.” Smiling at her.

She wrapped her arms around Branch’s neck and leaned in again  the tenderness with which their lips met, the yearning for each other after all these years. Branch’s hands wrapping around Poppy’s waist, flat on her back, pulling her closer to him. 

Poppy squealed and re-positioned herself in a way that she was straddling Branch’s hips, this position seemingly much more comfortable for the both of them. Branch and Poppy could feel each other right up against the other, it didn’t help that he wore joggers, and she wore the tightest pair of leggings on planet earth that just did things to his mind. Poppy moved her hands down from his neck to his chest, feeling his muscle once again like she did earlier, grabbing Branch’s hands and she directed him up her sides.

Branch froze and pulled back. “Poppy! I don’t want to rush anything for you. I want to make sure you’re okay with this.” He said directing in between the two of them. “I am completely okay with this Branch, this feels so right with you.” She smiled down at him.

He nodded at her blushing deep, he leaned back in to kiss her until the door to the apartment opened, revealing Dahlia standing there, mouth wide open in shock. “What the fuck Branch! Couldn't leave a sock on the door or something?!” Dahlia laughed loudly at the two on the couch mimicking him from a couple of weeks ago. Walking into the kitchen to place the leftover food from her grandmother’s house, where she and Smidge had spent the day with Dahlia’s grandmother. Returning to the living room and back to the couple on the couch.

Poppy moved off of Branch’s lap and next to him on the couch, draping her legs over his crotch to hide the very obvious boner he had popped up as Dahlia walked into the kitchen. “Dahlia fuck off.” Branch glared at her.

“What! You said the same thing to me when you walked in on me and Smidge!” She was laughing hysterically at this point. “Don’t worry guys, I’m gonna be in my room so you guys can continue what you started.” She said with a smile and a wink at Poppy.

“Dahlia, you literally suck.” Branch told her, both him and Poppy snickering with a blush on their faces.

“Oh yeah sure! I suck!” Dahlia shouted at Branch, a playful smile on her face. “I’m just gonna take the drawer and go to my room.” She told Branch as she walked over to the opposite side of the living room, reaching into the shelf and taking a whole fabric drawer with her.

“Please do so.” Branch shot a look at her, as she waved to both of them walking down the hall, “Use protection you guys!”

Poppy giggled at that comment, looking to Branch. He had a serious expression on his face but as soon as he made eye contact with Poppy, he started to giggle too, leaning down and resting his head into her lap.

“Branch?”

“Yeah Poppy?”

“Can I stay the night?” Poppy asked Branch, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Branch laughed at Poppy, looking up to her with a smile on his face, “I’d love that. But you don’t have a change of clothes.”

Poppy scrunched her brows, thinking, “Maybe Dahlia can lend me some clothes for the night?”

Branch sighed, “You’d have to ask her for yourself.”

Poppy smiled at Branch, kissed his cheek, and got up from her spot in the living room to walk over to Dahlia’s room. Knocking on the door, she heard Dahlia on the other side, “Come in.”

Poppy walked into Dahlia’s room and was hit with a pungent smell, coughing a little bit at the smoke that was in the room, Poppy looked to Dahlia. “Can I borrow some clothes, I’m staying the night.”

Dahlia laughed, blowing out the smoke in her lungs, “Oh shit, yeah!” She got up and walked over to her drawers opening two, pulling out a pair of fuzzy pink biker shorts out of one and a cropped t-shirt from the other, handing them to Poppy. “Thanks!” Poppy said to Dahlia with a smile on her face. 

Dahlia walked back over to her bed and picked up the glass contraption she was inhaling out of earlier. “Yeah, I don’t wear that stuff anymore so you can keep it!” Dahlia turned to Poppy with a smile on her face. 

Poppy smiled at Dahlia and quickly walked over to her, giving her a hug. Dahlia threw her arms up, not used to hugs unless they were from people she really really knew like Smidge and Branch. She looked down at Poppy and slowly wrapped her arms lightly around her. 

Poppy pulled away from Dahlia, thanking her again for the clothes. Walking into their bathroom, she changed into the more comfortable attire. Leaving the bathroom, she placed her clothes on Branch’s dresser, walking back out into the living room to see Branch curled up in a ball, asleep on the couch.  _ I wasn’t gone for that long. _ Poppy laughed at herself.

She stood there for a moment, watching Branch sleep, until she turned around and headed back for Dahlia’s room. Knocking again, she just walked straight in. “Hey so Branch passed out, and I’m not that tired. Can I chill with you?” Poppy asked Dahlia.

Dahlia looked up to Poppy smiling, she gestured for the empty half of her bed, “Yeah sure.”

Poppy closed the door behind her and bounced over to the bed, crawling onto it and sitting legs crossed facing Dahlia. Poppy watched the girl and the glass contraption. She wrapped her lips over the top opening, grabbing a lighter she lit up the small piece that looked like a funnel. She then inhaled the smoke in the glass contraption removing the funnel as she did so. Dahlia looked to Poppy and exhaled the smoke, laughing as she did so. “You wanna try it?” she offered to Poppy.

Poppy looked at her shocked, “What is it?”

Dahlia looked at Poppy with a smirk on her face, “This is a bong, and you use it to smoke weed.” Dahlia explained to the pink haired woman, “You wanna try it?” she asked her, offering her the bong.

“I-i don’t know how to do it and I don’t know how Branch will feel if he finds out I did it.” Poppy looked nervously at her.

“Well,” Dahlia started, “Branch can’t get mad at you because he smokes weed too. And he’s not gonna be mad at you because you’re at least smoking in a safe place and you’re staying the night so…”

Poppy looked at the door and then back to Dahlia, who was finishing taking another hit from the bong. “I guess I can try it.” 

“Ayyy that’s my girl!” Dahlia smiled at Poppy as she instructed her how to hit it. Poppy then took the bong from Dahlia and did the steps one by one, inhaling slowly so that she wouldn’t ‘cough up a lung’, as Dahlia said. She inhaled the smoke for about 3 seconds before exhaling, she looked over to Dahlia with a smile on her face, “Did I do it right?”

Dahlia smiled at Poppy, “That was actually perfect. Hit it again if you like it.” and Poppy did just that.

Over the next hour, the two girls finished smoking and were laying on Dahlia’s bed giggling uncontrollably. Poppy felt like she was floating, she was warm and happy, this was a new sensation for her and it felt great! She looked over to Dahlia, seeing a side of the girl she had never seen before. Dahlia was calm and happy, her tough exterior was gone, she felt comfortable with Poppy and the weed helped a lot. 

“Dahlia.” Poppy started, rolling onto her side to face the girl. “Poppy.” Dahlia finished, rolling to face Poppy.

“I really am sorry about hurting Branch. I know you had to pick up the pieces and help him and I completely respect you and all you do for Branch, and how much you care for him…” “Listen Amapola,” Poppy laughed, “Amapola? What does that mean?”

“It’s your name in Spanish, my new nickname for you.” Dahlia explained to Poppy. “Branch is healed now, he is so happy with you, and what you did in the past is past. Branch forgave you long ago, and when you guys started seeing each other, I forgave you.” Dahlia turned away from Poppy, looking up at the ceiling, “I respect you Poppy, despite what you’ve been through, you carry yourself very well. I admire that about you.”

Poppy smiled at Dahlia, “So, friends?” she asked the curly haired girl.

“Friends.” Dahlia said with a smile. 

Neither one of the girls noticed the tall dark haired man standing in the doorway, watching them for the past fifteen minutes. Branch smiled, happy his girlfriend and best friend were friends now, even if it was fueled by marijuanna. He knocked lightly on the door, getting the girls attention.

Both girls looked Branch’s direction, “Ayyyy Branch, my man!” Poppy said to him as she stumbled off the bed and walked into his arms. 

Branch wrapped his arms around Poppy, holding her upright so she didn’t fall. “You got her high Dahlia?”

“I asked her if she wanted to try it, she said yes and she finished off the bong with me. She’s in a safe space, it’s not like she’s going out on the town or anything.” Dahlia said to Branch with a lopsided eye roll.

“Go to bed Dahlia.” Branch told her as he walked out of her room, Poppy on his side. He closed her door and walked across the hall to his room, he played Poppy on the bed and under the covers, climbing in on the opposite side of her.

Poppy mumbled under her breath, “Branch, cuddle meee.” He giggled at her and moved closer to her, letting her roll into his arms. In a matter of seconds, she was passed out.

Branch looked down at her face, the way her lips parted as she slept, the way her hair sprawled out onto the pillow and down his arm. She was absolutely beautiful.

“I love you.” He whispered to her as he let sleep overcome him.

  
  
  


**Song(s): My Love by Jude Demorest**

**The poem is actually three separate poems by Christy Ann Martine**


	9. You Make Me Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good day turned sour when Poppy sees someone outside Branch's apartment. Assured that nothing will happen, she goes out and parties, towards the end of the night as an unexpected visitor makes themsleves known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Angst in beginning and end, during the middle is pure adult fun. I hope you guys like it!

Friday couldn’t have come any sooner for Poppy. Tonight was the night that the Snack Pack was going out to The Funky Mushroom for karaoke again, only this time Branch and Dahlia would be joining them! Poppy was ecstatic, she had gone shopping a few days ago with Dahlia to get the perfect dress for tonight and couldn’t wait to put it on.

Getting into her car and heading to Branch’s place, she turned up the radio and sang along to the song playing, 

_ “No damsel in distress, don't need to save me _

_ Once I start breathing' fire, you can't tame me _

_ And you might think I'm weak without a sword _

_ But if I had one, it'd be bigger than yours” _

She smiled big, pulling into the parking lot behind Branch and Dahlia’s apartment building. She exited her car and did a double take, squinting at a blue Toyota Camry, an ombre haired man sitting inside scrolling through his phone. Poppy’s heart rate sped up,  _ Creek? _ , she thought to herself. She hadn’t realized how long she was staring for until the person looked at her and winked.  _ Definitely Creek. _

Poppy turned around and quickly walked into the building and to the elevator pushing the buttons furiously hoping it would open the elevator sooner. Once the elevator opened, she ran inside and pushed the button to close the doors as quickly as possible. With the doors closed, Poppy took in a few deep breaths, attempting to calm herself down.  _ Creek. He was in her hometown. Of course he would know that she would come here. Had he been following her? How long had he been here? _

Soon enough the elevator doors opened and Poppy rushed out of them and to Branch’s apartment door. Knocking quickly, hoping Dahlia heard her there. Looking over her shoulder, she quickly punched in the keycode and entered the apartment, closing the door quickly behind her. She set her things on the kitchen counter and put her head in her hands, hyperventilating, tears threatening to spill over.

Dahlia walked out into the living room at the sound of her front door closing only to see Poppy breathing heavily, head in her hands. “Hey Poppy, you okay?”

Poppy looked up at Dahlia, “I think I just saw my ex-fiance outside your apartment.” Poppy said to her, tears falling down her face, “He knows I’m here and why wouldn’t he? I had nowhere else to go after I left him and he’s from here.” She took a quick breath in, crying more.

Dahlia ran over to Poppy and enveloped her in a hug, holding the sobbing woman in her arms, she slowly sat down on the floor, pulling Poppy with her, letting her cry into her shoulder. “Shh. Shh. It’s okay Pop’s, if that was him here, he’s not going to get to you.” Dahlia comforted Poppy.

Soon enough, Poppy’s sobs dwindled down to normal breathing. She pulled away from Dahlia’s embrace and wiped her eyes, “When is Branch going to be home?”

“Soon, like twenty five monutes or so.” Dahlia replied to Poppy helping her up from the floor, “Are you going to tell him what you saw?”

Poppy nodded her head in response, “Yeah. I will. Let’s get ready to go out in the meantime.”

Dahlia smiled at Poppy, “Of course.” She turned around and pulled Poppy into the bathroom, “I was about to do my hair, I did my makeup already so you can use mine to do yours. I eman everything but the foundation, cause I'm like five shades darker than you. If you want.” 

“That’d be great. Thanks Dahlia!’ Poppy said to her, a smile on her face. “What do you plan on doing with your hair?”

“I’m gonna straighten it, but because of how long and curly my hair is, I have to alot at least two and a half hours to do it all.” Dahlia told Poppy with a laugh as she ran the straightener through a few strands of her hair. 

Poppy giggled at Dahlia as she proceeded to do her makeup. “Can I play some music?” Poppy asked Dahlia, pointing to the speaker in the bathroom. “Yeah go right ahead.” Dahlia told Poppy as she finished the first quarter of her head.

Poppy put on her favorite songs playlist, bothe Dahlia and her singing loudly to the music. Branch walked into the apartment, hearing two of his favorite people singing some cheesy pop song about love. He laughed to himself and placed the takeout chinese food on the kitchen counter, humming along with the girls. He then walked down the hall and stopped right before the bathroom doorway, waiting for only a minute before turning in and yelling, “Boo!” at them.

Both women screamed loudly, and Branch laughed hysterically at their reactions. Dahlia, enraged, threw her hairbrush at Branch, “Eres serio Rama? Nos asusta muchisimo!” Branch, scared of his roommate and the fact that she was running after him, ran to his room slamming the door. “Sal tu pequena perra!” She shouted at him through the door. 

Poppy was laughing hysterically as Dahlia chased Branch out of the bathroom yelling at him in spanish. She was finishing the final touches when Dahlia walked back into the bathroom to finish the last section of her hair. Poppy cleaned up the makeup and walked to Branch’s door, not bothering to knock as she walked in. 

Poppy’s jaw dropped at the sight. It wasn’t like she had never seen him shirtless before, but it always tripped her up everytime. “Poppy, you’re staring.” 

Poppy looked up at Branch, blushing. She felt a fire grow in her, a surge of confidence, she wanted him. She closed the door behind her and removed her shirt, lacy neon pink bralette glowing against her skin. She walked over to Branch, who was looking her up and down, the way her high waisted jeans hugged her curves, her chest covered by little lacy fabric. Meeting her in the middle, he grabbed her behind the neck and pulled her in, kissing her hard and hot on the mouth. Their arms wrapped around each other and Poppy moved Branch to the end of the bed, making him sit as she straddled his lap.

The room quickly got hot, their need growing stronger. Branch moved his mouth from Poppy’s own, trailing kisses down her neck and to her sweet spot. Poppy whimpered loud, grinding down onto Branch and threading her fingers through his hair, feeling him against her. It was the best feeling to Poppy. Branch moved to the opposite side of her neck continuing to kiss all over her, moving his hands from her sides and up over her lacy bralette giving a light squeeze to her breast. Poppy gasped loudly and pulled Branch up into another hot kiss, tongues dancing together.

They pulled away from each other quickly as three loud knocks came from the other side of the door. “Sorry! I know I’m cockblocking a second time and you guys are awful at being quiet but you guys need to get dressed and eat this BOMB ASS TAKEOUT so you have food in your system!”

Poppy removed herself from Branch’s lap, “We’re coming Dahlia, I have to talk to Branch about earlier.” She yelled to Dahlia through the door.

“What happened earlier?” Asked a disheveled Branch.

“I-i think I saw C-Creek…” Poppy whispered to Branch in a shaky voice looking away from him. 

“What?!” Branch shouted her direction, making her jump in shock. Branch, noticing how his tone was scaring her, lowered his voice asking her his next question, “Where did you see him baby?”

Poppy looked down to the floor, “I could’ve sworn I saw him parked outside of your apartment when I came over today. I got so scared and I ended up crying to Dahlia about it.” Poppy looked up at Branch trying to read his expressionless face.

Branch walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her, “I’m not gonna let him get to you Poppy. I promise.” He told her, pulling away and looking into her eyes.

She looked up at him and gave him a kiss on his cheek, “Thank you Branch.” she pulled from his arms and grabbed her shirt, putting it back on. Opening the door and walking out to get into her outfit for the night. 

Branch dressed himself in a pair of black jeans, a blue button up shirt, and a forest green vest. He rolled the sleeves of his shirt and proceeded out of his room and to the bathroom to do his hair and re-apply deodorant and cologne. Walking out, he saw Dahlia on the couch, empty food container on the coffee table and a blunt between her fingers, scrolling through her phone. He walked into the kitchen, grabbing his package of takeout opening and eating it. 

Dahlia looked up from her phone and to Branch, “Shit man, you look good! Wait til your girl shows up, her outfit es fuego!” She laughed at Branch, standing up and handing him the blunt. Taking it, he took a quick look at her outfit, she wore a black off the shoulder jumpsuit with a light purple belt and matching heels, her hair was straight and her makeup was dark.

Dahlia then walked away and into the bathroom to help Poppy do her hair for the night. Branch finished his food, throwing both his and Dahlia’s empty take out containers. He turned his attention back to the blunt in his hand, inhaling and exhaling quickly, his jaw dropped when he saw Poppy emerge from the bathroom. Her pink hair in a high ponytail with some curls falling down the side of her face, her makeup in perfect place-even after their makeout session earlier. Her dress, however, was the hottest thing he had seen Poppy wear yet, minus the shirtless display earlier. She wore a dark green lace two piece dress, the top looked like a corset, in a sweetheart neckline and thin straps, the skirt hugged her waist and hips tightly and fell down to her knees.

“What do you think, Branch?” Poppy asked him, swaying her hips walking towards him. 

_ Like I wanna rip that off your body. _ “You look absolutely beautiful Poppy, wow!” Branch told her, pushing his original thought to the back of his mind.

“Okay bitches, pre-game shots?” Dahlila asked the two as Smidge walked into the apartment. 

“I’m down for some!” Smidge told the group, making her appearance known. She was wearing the same silk workout suit from the last time they all went out

Dahlia turned around with the bottle of vodka in her hand, “Babe!!” she screamed at Smidge, “You’re here! Ahhh!”

Smidge laughed at her girlfriend, and walked over to her, hugging her from behind, “Hey gorgeous, you look hot in this.” She told Dahlia as she nonchalantly placed her hand on her girlfriend's ass. 

Branch cleared his throat, “Hey guys, we’re here too.” He directed to the couple pouring the shots. Dahlia turned around smirking at Branch, “We know.” Placing two shot glasses in front of the other couple

Clinking their glasses together, the two couples downed their shots of vodka. “Okay let’s order the cars and get going, I wanna dance the night away.” Dahlia said to Smidge, kissing her as she finished her sentence.

The group took the elevator down to the main level and got into the uber they ordered, ready to party the night away.

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

The bar’s lights were flashing, the music was loud, and there were people on the dance floor. Walking in, the couples looked around for the Snack Pack, as they were meeting them in the establishment.

Poppy, quickly found the group and walked over to them, Branch following quickly behind. The couples greeted the group and vice versa.

“Poppy! We missed you!” Satin and Chenille shouted to Poppy as they hugged her.

“Poppy you look so hot!” Biggie waved his hand in the air over her outfit. 

“More like sexyyyyy.” Guy Diamond slurred his words.

Poppy smiled at her friends, thanking them for the compliments and taking a seat next to Branch, who had sat down before her. He snaked his arm around her, flagging down Dahlia to get more shots for them all.

Dahlia and Smidge walked up to the bar, ordering two rounds of shots for the table, minus Guy Diamond who was already at his limit. “You gonna sing tonight babe?” Smidge asked Dahlia as they walked back to the table. 

Dahlia looked over to smidge, “Maybe, I need more to drink before I do though.” She told her girlfriend as they made it to the table.

The night went off smoothly, everyone enjoying themselves drinking and dancing the night away. When Suki announced karaoke over the microphone at the DJ stand, Dahlia was the first one up on the stage. Crossfaded enough, she started out the song,

_ “It's getting late, I'm making my way over to my favorite place _

_ I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away _

_ I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way _

_ Possible candidate, yeah _

_ Who knew, that you'd be up in here looking like you do _

_ You're makin' staying over here impossible _

_ Baby, I'm a say your aura is incredible _

_ If you don't have to go, don't” _

Dahlia looked out into the crowd and to her girlfriend, it seemed as though she was singing the song just for her.

_ “Do you know what you started? I just came here to party _

_ But now we're rockin' on the dance floor, actin' naughty _

_ Your hands around my waist just let the music play _

_ We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face _

_ I wanna take you away _

_ Let's escape into the music _

_ DJ, let it play _

_ I just can't refuse it _

_ Like the way you do this _

_ Keep on rockin' to it _

_ Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music _

_ I wanna take you away _

_ Let's escape into the music _

_ DJ, let it play _

_ I just can't refuse it _

_ Like the way you do this _

_ Keep on rockin' to it _

_ Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music” _

Dahlia walked out into the crowd, approaching Smidge and her friends, she turned around and started to sway her hips on Smidge as she sang the next part of the song.

_ “Baby, are you ready 'cause it's getting' cold _

_ Don't you feel the passion ready to explode? _

_ What goes on between us no one has to know _

_ This is a private show _

_ Do you know what you started? I just came here to party _

_ But now we're rockin' on the dance floor, actin' naughty _

_ Your hands around my waist just let the music play _

_ We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face _

_ I wanna take you away _

_ Let's escape into the music _

_ DJ, let it play _

_ I just can't refuse it _

_ Like the way you do this _

_ Keep on rockin' to it _

_ Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music _

_ I wanna take you away _

_ Let's escape into the music _

_ DJ, let it play _

_ I just can't refuse it _

_ Like the way you do this _

_ Keep on rockin' to it _

_ Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music _

_ Please don't stop the music” _

She walked back onto the stage, finishing out the last few words of the song.

_ “Please don't stop the music, music, music _

_ Please don't stop the music, music, music _

_ I wanna take you away _

_ Let's escape into the music _

_ DJ, let it play _

_ I just can't refuse it _

_ Like the way you do this _

_ Keep on rockin' to it _

_ Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music _

_ I wanna take you away _

_ Let's escape into the music _

_ DJ, let it play _

_ I just can't refuse it _

_ Like the way you do this _

_ Keep on rockin' to it _

_ Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music _

_ Please don't stop the music” _

The crowd erupted into applause as Dahlia finished the song. She walked off the stage and right into Smidge’s arms, kissing her hot on the mouth. The crowd erupted into more cheers watching the couple makeout in front of all of them. 

“Okay okay everybody!” Suki announced from her table. “Who wants to go next?” 

Poppy looked to Branch with a look he couldn’t resist, Poppy then pulled both of them up onto the stage, requesting a song both of them know well. Poppy leaned over to Branch, kissing him quick as the song started, Branch began to sing

_ “Girl I've been all over the world _

_ Looking for you _

_ I'm known for taking what I think I deserve _

_ And you're overdue _

_ And if you listen you can hear me through the radio _

_ In that bright white noise _

_ What I been missing in my life, what I been dreaming of _

_ You'll be that girl, you'll be that girl, you'll be” _

Poppy then joined in on the music, singing her heart out.

_ “Everything you want so let me get up there _

_ I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere _

_ Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like” _

And then quickly, both of them sang together.

_ “You make me feel that _

_ La na na na na _

_ You make me feel so _

_ La na na na na _

_ You make me feel that _

_ La na na na na _

_ You make me feel so _

_ La na na na na _

_ You, you make me feel that” _

Branch;

_ “Get a little closer to me girl _

_ And you'll understand _

_ 'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need _

_ Well, then I'm your man _

_ And if I listen I can hear you through the radio _

_ In that bright white noise _

_ What I been missing in my life, what I been dreaming of _

_ You'll be that girl, you'll be that girl, you'll be” _

Poppy;

_ “Everything you want so let me get up there _

_ I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere _

_ Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like _

_ Everything you know I'm flipping upside down _

_ Take you 'round the world _

_ You know I like it loud _

_ Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like” _

Both Branch and Poppy;

_ “You make me feel that _

_ La na na na na _

_ You make me feel so _

_ La na na na na _

_ You make me feel that _

_ La na na na na _

_ You make me feel so _

_ La na na na na _

_ You, you make me feel that _

_ La na na na na _

_ You make me feel so _

_ La na na na na _

_ You make me feel so _

_ La na na na na _

_ You make me feel _

_ La na na na na _

_ Put your hands up _

_ Put your hands up _

_ Let the lights drop _

_ Let the lights drop _

_ Make my world stop _

_ Make my world stop” _

Again, the crowd erupted into a fit of applause at the end of their song. They walked off hand in hand and up to the bar for celebratory shots.

“H-hey, Popsqueak...”

Poppy froze, only one person called her by that nickname, she frowned at Branch and turned around to face the person who called her name. “Barb?”

  
  
  


**Song(s): Kings and Queens by Ava Max, Please Don’t Stop the Music by Rihanna, and You Make Me Feel So… by Cobra Starship.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for the Spanish:
> 
> “Eres serio Rama? Nos asusta muchisimo!” -- "Are you serious Branch? You scared us!"
> 
> "Sal tu pequena perra!” -- "Come out you little bitch!"
> 
> "Es fuego!" -- "Is fire!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight ensues between the unexpected visitor and a friend; Poppy, Branch, Smidge and Dahlia are called to the hospital when an emergency happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! More angst for those of you who like angsty stuff! Hope you guys enjoy it!

There she was, the red haired girl, wearing a black skin tight dress and chunky black boots. “I thought I’d stop by and visit.”

“I don’t understand.” Poppy said to Barb.

“I came to apologize, Poppy.” Barb looked to Poppy speaking in a low tone.

“How did you find me... _ Creek. _ ” Poppy raised her voice to her, “Creek told you where I was!” She looked to Branch, “It was him! He knows where I am!”

“Poppy,” Barb spoke to her, “Please let me explain.” She begged Poppy, leading to the door of the establishment.

Poppy looked to Branch, who was shaking his head no. Poppy mouthed to him, ‘ _ I’m going to hear her out. _ ’ Branch looked over to Dahlia for some sort of help. Dahlia looked to Branch, sensing that something was wrong. She nodded her head towards the door and Branch did a single nod to her. She nodded back to him and walked around the opposite side of them, behind Barb, and out the door of the establishment.

Poppy pulled away from Branch and followed Barb outside the establishment. Blowing a kiss to him as she did so. She and Barb rounded the corner of the bar, and Barb was the first to speak. 

“I really just came to say that I’m sorry. I’m sorry for sleeping with your fiance, keeping that from you.” Poppy smiled at Barb, encouraging her to continue. “I just don’t understand how you wouldn't sleep with him. And I can’t comprehend as to why, I mean- he’s so hot.” Barb said to Poppy, a smirk on her face and her arms crossed against her chest.

“What?” Poppy asked Barb, a look of betrayal across her face.

“You didn’t really think you could be away from him for long did you? He already knew where you were.” Poppy started to cry, “Oh honey, this was just a distraction. Creek’s right around the corner.” Barb grabbed Poppy’s arm and started to pull her along. 

Before Poppy could say anything, Barb’s grip on Poppy’s arm was gone. Poppy stumbled back and onto the ground at the force being pulled from her. She looked up to find Branch and Smidge running outside and towards her, Branch wrapping her up in his arms. Looking at him, relief filled her face, looking to Dahlia, she gasped at what she saw.

Dahlia had just taken a punch to the face from Barb, she staggered back holding her nose that was now bleeding. “Where the hell did you come from?” Barb yelled the direction of the girl she had just punched. Dahlia, completely ignoring her, threw a punch into Barb’s face, yelling at the ex-best friend  “Crees que puedes venir aquí y dile esa mierda a mi amiga? Arruinaste tu amistad con ella y su marriage!” Dahlia then was on the ground, Barb had shoved her down and punched her in the face- harder than before. Dahlia growled as Barb sat on top of her clawing at her face. Dahlia then reached up and pulled Barb by her hair and punched her right in the stomach. Barb rolled to the side of Dahlia, leaning forward, holding her stomach. “You bitch!” She spat at Dahlia. “Who the hell even are you?”

  
  


“Listen here  _ perra _ , I don’t need to tell you who the fuck I am!” Dahlia walked over to Barb and got eye level with her on the ground. “But you tell that el cabrón,  _ Creek, _ that if he tries anything.” Dahlia then stood, yelling at the emptiness of the alleyway. “Or even tries coming near Poppy, that Branch and I will both kick his ass! Understand me?” She turned back around to Barb, screaming at her.

Barb rose from the ground and looked at Dahlia, silent as she did so. “You’re going to jail, bitch.” Barb scowled at Dahlia. Dahlia walked up to Barb, “I’m sorry but,  _ you  _ and  _ your boyfriend  _ are going to jail. Trying to kidnap my friend?” she moved her hand to her friends. She then walked away from Barb shouting “Estupido perra!” and up to Poppy and Branch as the Bergentown police showed up to the scene. “Are you guys okay?”

“I’m pregnant.” Barb yelled at the three friends, looking right at Poppy. “You can’t hit a pregnant woman! Especially in the stomach!”

They all froze, turning to look at the woman holding her stomach, a smug grin on her face. Dahlia was enraged, she stormed up to Barb and slapped her hard across the face that she landed on the ground. “Fuck. The. Hell. Off. Bitch.” Dahlia spat at Barb.

The Bergenville Police showed up to the scene, thanks to Branch for calling them. Two officers walked up to Barb and two more walked up to Dahlia for questioning. Poppy looked to Barb and then to Branch, “Babe, she’s pregnant. And it’s Creek’s. Dahlia could get in so much trouble for this!” 

Branch calmed his worried girlfriend, “Barb didn’t make it known that she was pregnant until the main fight ended. Dahlia might get reprimanded for the slap across the face, but anything beforehand is bullshit. Barb can’t use that against her.” Branch assured Poppy wrapping his arm around her.

Soon enough, the police let Dahlia go, putting Barb into the back of the police car. She walked back over to Smidge, Poppy, and Branch, taking off her shoes as she walked over. “She shouldn’t be a problem now.”

Poppy and Branch nodded at her, “Thank you for doing that. I didn’t know she would try and do that.” Poppy said to Dahlia.

Are  _ you _ okay?” Smidge asked her girlfriend, reaching out to touch her bruised cheek.

Dahlia didn’t wince at the pain. She shrugged her shoulders, “I’m okay. I’ve seen worse, but like I said she shouldn’t be a problem anymore. Perra presumida.”

Smidge hugged her girlfriend, tears welling up in her eyes, she pulled away letting Poppy reach out and hug Dahlia, “Thank you, again.”

She laughed, hugging Poppy back, “It was no problem, Branch and I did some sort of communication inside. He just gave me a look and directed towards the door, so I came out here and hid around the corner. I was also in the mood to fight somebody.”

The couples laughed at Dahlia’s final comment, she wiped her nose, blood still dripping down her face. “Fuck. Shit hurts.” The group laughed again as Poppy’s phone rang, opening her phone, she answered.

“Hiya! This is Poppy Kingsley.” Poppy said with her cheery tone of voice and a smile. Her smile however quickly faltered as the person on the other side of the phone call continued to speak. Branch noticed the fall of her face and started to worry. “Okay, thank you. I’ll be there as soon as possible.” Poppy told the person on the phone and hung up. She took a deep breath in and collapsed on Branch, sobbing hard.

“Poppy, babe, what’s wrong?” Branch asked his girlfriend as she cried.

“W-we need to g-go to the h-hospital,” Poppy sobbed. “My d-dad, he had a h-heart attack.”

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

Three of the four sat on chairs in the waiting room. Dahlia had an ice pack in one hand and her other held Poppy’s hand as she silently cried into her shoulder. Smidge sat across from them, silently fuming. God, her girlfriend could be so stubborn sometimes. Dahlia didn’t want medical treatment for her injuries, she only accepted the ice pack, and Smidge’s offer to clean her face. 

Smidge looked over to the nurses desk where Branch was talking with the doctor, both of them too serious for this to be good. She made eye contact with him as he turned away from the doctor and to the three girls. “So?” Smidge asked Branch with a whisper, curiosity in her eyes.

“He’s in stable condition.” Poppy smiled up at Branch and stood up, hugging him  relief washing over her. 

Poppy looked up at him as his arms wrapped around her torso, “Can we go see him?” She asked him quietly, aware of the other people in the waiting room.

“They said only immediate family, so you and I can.” Branch told Poppy, looking down at her. Poppy furrowed her brows, “But you’re not immediate family.” She stated matter-of-factly.

“I told the doctor that I’m your husband. I can’t let you go in there by yourself, not in this state at least.” Branch told her, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Poppy smiled at him, “Well, then let’s go see my dad,  _ husband _ !” She turned to the two girls sitting in the chairs, “Are you guys going to stay?” she asked them.

Smidge answered Poppy before Dahlia could, “We’re gonna go back to the apartment. She needs to rest,” Smidge pointed to her girlfriend, “And we don’t really need to stay if she doesn’t want medical treatment.” Dahlia frowned at Smidge, causing her to wince in pain at her nose, and crossed her arms and placed the ice pack back on.

“We’ll make you breakfast in the morning, when you get back.” Smidge assured the couple, getting up and hugging them, Dahlia following after her. “See you guys soon.” Dahlia told the couple as she was pulled out of the waiting room by Smidge.

Poppy grabbed Branch’s hand and turned around, Branch led them to room 14 and slid open the door. Poppy gasped loud as she saw her father. He had tubes in his nose and mouth, there were wires that came out from under his hospital gown that connected to a bunch of machines on the nearby wall. She walked over to her father, and sat on a chair Branch pulled over for her. She tilted her head to look at her dad and she grabbed his hand, silent tears down her face. 

Branch was the first to speak, “He’s obviously unconscious, but the doctor said to try talking to him, he’s pretty confident your dad can still hear, and the sooner he wakes up the better.” He told Poppy, standing against the wall behind her.

Poppy looked back at Branch and nodded her head, she looked back to her father, “H-hey Dad.” She drew in a shaky breath. “It’s Poppy. I’m h-here.” She squeezed his hand and laid her head on his unmoving leg. His hair was sprawled out on the pillow, his mustache flat as it had lost it’s natural curl up. “I hope you can hear me. I hope you wake up-” Poppy stopped herself. “No. I need you to wake up. I can’t live my life without you in it!” She sobbed into her dad’s leg, her head still on the bed.

Branch walked up behind her as she lifted her head from the bed, and placed his hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them, “Try singing to him. I know he loves when you sing.” Branch recommended to her.

She smiled and grabbed Branch’s hand on her shoulder with her free hand that wasn’t in her fathers, “I guess I could,” She responded to Branch as she started to sing a song that was close to both her and her father, 

_ “There's a light _

_ Inside the dark _

_ See the days are long and cold and broken _

_ Filled with scars _

_ I know it ain't easy _

_ To keep movin' on _

_ So you can come on home to me” _

Branch hummed quietly behind her, his hands still rubbing her shoulders, Poppy looking down at her lap as she sang. 

_ “Don't go, don't go come on back _

_ Come on home, baby, back to me _

_ Don't leave 'cause I need you back _

_ Come and lay your head down next to me _

_ I know it ain't easy _

_ To keep movin' on so you can _

_ Come on home to me _

_ You don't have to stay _

_ Come take my hand” _

Poppy felt pressure on her hand and quickly moved her head up as she stopped singing. She looked over to see that her father’s hand was indeed squeezing hers, she looked up to him and he was staring right at her.

“Dad!” Poppy cried, grabbing his hand in both of hers, pulling herself closer to him. Branch ran out and got the nurses, alerting them that he had woken up. Soon, the room was filled with nurses taking her father off the tubes and checking his vital signs. The instant they left, she ran over and hugged her father, careful of the wires.

“My beautiful princess.” Peppy said to his daughter as he held her close, tears coming from both their eyes.

“Hi daddy.” Poppy whispered to the mayor. She pulled away and sat back down on the chair, her hands back to holding his.

“You look very beautiful, very grown up in that dress.” Peppy laughed lightly at his daughter.

She laughed back at him, “We were out partying when the hospital called, don’t you remember me telling you we were going out?” She asked her father.

“Oh, yes. I remember now.” Peppy smiled at his daughter. She laughed back at him and started talking to him about what happened earlier that night. How Creek was outside Branch’s apartment, how Dahlia beat up Barb and that Barb was pregnant.

Branch stood behind Poppy, silent the whole time she talked. Smiling at the relationship and love between the father and daughter. This girl, this woman, made his heart swell with pride and joy, he truly loved her. 

“Branch, my boy. How are you doing?” Peppy asked the young man who stood behind his daughter.

Branch looked at the mayor and then to Poppy, “I’m pretty good sir. We were all pretty worried about you.” He told the mayor.

“Branch, call me Peppy. You’ve been around long enough for formalities to not matter.” Peppy told Branch. He smiled at the mayor and nodded his head at him in silence. He then looked down to Poppy and smiled big at her. 

The doctor walked in and explained what had happened to the mayor, “He had a mild heart attack, mainly stress induced. Now I know you’re the mayor, but you will need to take a break from working or at least lighten your workload. Keep track of your diet as well, that will reduce the likelihood of having another heart attack.” Branch watched the doctor inform Peppy and Poppy of what they needed to do from now on.

Branch spoke after the doctor, “When does he get to come home?” he asked.

“Tomorrow afternoon he is free to go home, but stay on bed rest for at least 48 hours, then you may continue your duties. But again as I said, lighten the load, please.”

Peppy nodded at the doctor, thanking him for the help, he looked over to Poppy and Branch, “You two should head home and get some rest-” “Dad, I’m not leaving.” Poppy argued with her father. “Princess, I insist. I need to rest and so do you.” Peppy told Poppy stern tone in his voice. He then looked to Branch, “Take care of my little girl for me.”

“I always will, Peppy.” Branch assured the mayor.

Poppy arose from the chair and hugged her father, “I love you dad.” she whispered to him as she kissed his cheek.

Peppy hugged his daughter back, “I love you too princess.”

Poppy pulled away and walked to the door of the room, where Branch was waiting. He opened the door for her, ushering her to go ahead of him, he turned to Peppy, “We’ll be back tomorrow to get you home.” he told the mayor.

“Thank you my son.” Peppy said to Branch as he closed the door.

The drive home wasn’t long. Branch decided to drive Poppy to his place to spend the night, as she was already asleep on his shoulder in the uber. Reaching the apartment, Branch woke up Poppy and they walked to the elevator, entering it and heading up to the apartment. 

Once they were in, they walked into Branch’s room, pretty confident that both Smidge and Dahlia were already asleep. Both not really caring, started to change into their pajamas together, too exhausted to do more than change and crawl into bed.

That early morning, they fell asleep, Branch cradling Poppy in his arms.

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

**Song(s): Come Back Home by Star Cast**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translations:  
> "Crees que puedes venir aquí y dile esa mierda a mi amiga! Arruinaste tu amistad con ella y su marriage!" - "You think you can come here and tell that shit to my friend! You ruined your friendship with her and her marriage!"  
> "Perra" "Estupido perra" - "Bitch" "Stupid bitch"  
> 'El Cabron" - "That bastard"


	11. Spring Awakening Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy plans and attends the mayor's (her dad's) Spring Awakening Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! Second to last chapter! I wrote and rewrote this chapter so many times over the past few days and I couldn't decided on a good ending until now! I hope you guys enjoy it!

It had been three weeks since her father was in the hospital, and since Barb showed up. Peppy was recovering smoothly, following the doctors orders to lighten his work load and Poppy helped him with the main work for the Spring Awakening Ball, as her place of employment was also on the main planning committee for it. 

She was currently standing in the middle of the main ballroom in City Hall, a checklist on a clipboard in her arm. Carol gave all final decisions and set up to Poppy, since this was an event so close to her and her family. Many volunteers and most of the ‘Affair to Remember’ staff were there helping set up, there was the mainstage directly across the room from the main doors, a large wooden dance floor in front of it. On opposite sides of the dance floor were one hundred and fifty tables, all with eight chairs. 

One team was currently putting chair covers on all of the chairs, another team laid down tablecloths on all the tables. Branch had arranged for the construction crew connected to the company he worked for to come to City Hall and help with putting the stage and dance floor together. However, they wouldn’t be there for another two hours.

Poppy sat down at the empty bar, reaching into her bag and pulling out her laptop. Opening it, she pulled up the playlist of songs Suki made, running over it one last time to make sure all of the songs were appropriate for the occasion before resending the playlist back to Suki, as she was the DJ for the night. She then went over seating arrangements and finalized the flowers and centerpieces.

“Hey gorgeous.” Poppy jumped, turning to see Branch coming up from behind her. She hopped off the stool she was currently on and walked over to Branch, hugging him.

“I missed you. I haven’t seen you in like a week, it’s weird.” She said to Branch as she pulled away from his embrace.

“I know, but now I’m here. Even if it’s only for work.” Branch looked down at her with a smile.

Branch kissed Poppy on the cheek and walked over to where the stage was to be set up, while Poppy walked outside the ballroom to help the Snack Pack carry in the flower arrangements. She and her friends got to sorting the flowers and placing them into the vases and onto tables.

Poppy took a step back and marked things off of her checklist, “Flowers, Tables, Chairs, Stage. I’m missing something...but what?”

“Poppy! I found the place settings!” Biggie yelled to her from behind the bar. “Ah! Place settings! That’s what I was forgetting.” Poppy sighed in relief.

By the time Poppy and the Snack Pack had all the place settings done, Branch and his team had finished setting up the stage and the dance floor. 

Poppy was pleased with everything they had gotten done, she knew the caterer wouldn’t be coming until five o’clock and it was currently noon. She had time to head home and get ready for tonight.

The Snack Pack bid their farewells to Poppy and left to get lunch and get ready. Poppy did one last check of her list and scoped out the ballroom. The beautiful white and gold decor balanced with the tealish greens and the rosy pinks of the streamers and ribbons. She smiled at her work and walked over to Branch. “Hey babe.”

Branch let the remainder of the team go, as their work was done now. “Hey. All done with everything?” He asked his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her.

She scrunched her nose and pulled away from him, “Babe, you stink. And yes, everything is done.” She told him.

“Well, I was working here.” Branch stated matter-of-factly to Poppy, moving his arm towards the stage and the floor. “And I planned on showering after anyway.”

Poppy laughed at her boyfriend and walked out of the ballroom, towards her car. Branch following after her and heading to his car, heading in the direction of her house. It was a quick drive, and as soon as they arrived, they started to get ready.

Branch made some food for Poppy as she started her hair and makeup, bringing up the food to her when it was finished. Poppy had chosen to curl her now long hair, as it had grown over the months she had been home. She had half of it up and half of it down with some strands around her face, her bangs were swept to the left side a fluffed up just a little bit. Her makeup was light and glittery, she wore a sparkly pink lipgloss on her lips, and had her signature glitter freckles on her face. 

He looked at her, amazed by how beautiful she was. He handed her the food and started a shower as she ate, she didn’t leave the bathroom though, she sat on the counter and ate her food, a content look on her face. “Babe, I’m going to get in the shower.”

She giggled at him responding, “I know, just go ahead.”

He blushed a deep shade of red as he undressed in front of her and got into the shower. She started singing and Branch was surprised as a fork with a single ravioli was in the shower with him. “Babe, what are you doing?”

She laughed at him and shook the fork, “You need to eat something too baby.”

He laughed at her and ate the ravioli off of the fork. This was what they did the entire time he showered, and in the midst of it all, she hummed out a sweet little tune. Branch emerged from the shower and wrapped himself up in a towel and walked out of the bathroom and into Poppy’s room where his clothes were laid out on the bed, Poppy following close behind him.

He dressed in a dark turquoise dress shirt and black dress pants, as he put on his belt to hold his pants up, he looked over to Poppy. She stood in her mirror, smoothing her hands over the skin-tight dress she was wearing. It had a sweetheart neckline and went about halfway down her shin, there were two slits on each side of the dress that came halfway up her thighs, the sleeves were long and flared out at the end in a peplum. She looked sexy in the dress as it hugged every curve of hers so well, Branch felt his heart rate quicken. Tonight was the night him and Poppy had planned to spend their first time together.

She turned to him, both gasping at how breathtaking the other looked, their outfits going together perfectly as Poppy’s dress was the same color as Branch’s shirt.  _ She’d have to thank Satin and Chenille later for the garments. _

She looked Branch up and down, soon enough they made eye contact with each other, blush on their faces. They walked towards each other and met in a fiery kiss. Tongues battling for dominance, Branch’s hands on Poppy’s hips, her hands on Branch’s chest. They pulled each other close, feeling everything the other had to offer.  _ She’s not wearing a bra. _ Branch groaned loud as he kissed her with more force. Poppy’s knees buckled at the force and she pulled Branch towards the bed, pulling him on top of her. Her hands moved to the back of his head, pulling at the hair there as she pulled away and kissed his neck. He moved one hand from her hip and down her thigh, touching the bare skin, the other hand gently caressing her clothed breast.

“Poppy!” Peppy called from down the stairs, “It’s almost five o’ clock, I’d finish getting ready if I were you!”

Poppy separated from Branch slowly and stepped away from the bed to put on her black strappy heels. Branch watched her as she did so, putting on his shoes too. _She's gonna be the death of me._ She looked at him, grabbed her purse and winked at him as she walked out the door. Branch calmed his head and his member as he stood up and followed Poppy out of the room.

“Okay dad! We’ll see you at the banquet!” Poppy yelled to her father as she opened the door. Branch followed her out of the door and to his car, their drive to City Hall was short and quiet, both still overwhelmed by their earlier antics.

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

The caterer and bartender arrived and had everything set up in perfect timing. Suki and the Snack Pack then showed up and took their seats. Smidge walked in without a certain someone on her arm which concerned both Poppy and Branch. It wasn’t like Dahlia to miss something like this. Smidge saw the looks they gave her and walked over to them, “Dahlia’s been with her grandmother all day, apparently her family she didn’t know about from Spain came to visit and it's been about some serious stuff. They took Dahlia’s phone and I haven’t heard anything from her all day.”

A look of concern washed over their faces, “I hope she’s okay.” Poppy sighed to Branch as guests started to fill out the ballroom and take their seats or get drinks from the bar. The event started at seven. That was when Poppy would go up on the stage and make a quick speech to the crowd, some music would play and then the mayor and all his second hands would make quick speeches as well. Everything was set into motion.

Poppy arose and looked to the door one last time to see Dahlia walking into the event, she wore a black silk dress with a leg slit over the right leg. She went right up to the bar and grabbed a drink. Branch ushered Poppy to walk onto the stage and make her speech as Dahlia walked up to the table and leaned down, kissing Smidge on the cheek. Smidge gave her a look and she waved her hand looking up at Poppy as she made her speech.

“Good evening everyone. It is my pleasure to welcome you to the Mayor’s Spring Awakening Ball! You all look absolutely wonderful tonight and I hope you all enjoy the festivities, as this is a night of celebration and fun!” Poppy sported her signature smile as she finished her speech. 

The night continued on as per scheduled, the mayor and his second hands had made their respective speeches and dinner was then served. Now, guests were on the dance floor, dancing the night away. 

Poppy stood at the bar, sipping on a glass of wine, she was proud of herself for planning this event. She was happy to be rid of the asshole that made her life suck immensely. Right after the incident with Barb, she had filed a restraining order against both of them, ensuring that they wouldn’t come near her again. She was happier than ever. 

Branch was next to her, an arm around her waist holding her close to him. She finished her glass of wine and pulled Branch towards the stage, as it was approaching their time to sing a song. They approached backstage and grabbed their mics, walking out Suki made the announcement that they were going to sing a song for them all. 

The crowd went up in applause as the music started and Poppy sang, 

_ “I love the way you make me feel _

_ I love it, I love it _

_ I love the way you make me feel _

_ I love it, I love it” _

Branch coming in right after Poppy on the rap, 

_ “Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour _

_ Do my singing in the shower _

_ Picking petals off the flowers like _

_ Does she love me, or does she love me? _

_ I ain't a player, I just crush a lot” _

Poppy looked over to Branch and spin around him as she sang the next part of the song,

_ “You give me that kind of something _

_ Want it all the time, need it everyday _

_ On a scale of one to ten I'm at 100 _

_ Never get enough, I can't stay away _

_ If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday _

_ You can get whatever you need from me _

_ Stay by your side, I'll never leave you _

_ And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper” _

She reached out for Branch and he took her hand spinning her around as she continued to sing, 

_ “So don't you worry, baby, you got me _

_ I got a bad boy, I must admit it _

_ You got my heart, don't know how you did it _

_ And I don't care who sees it babe _

_ I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me” _

Poppy was then pulled into Branch by her waist,

_ “I love the way (you make me feel) _

_ I love the way (I love it) _

_ Baby, I love the way (you make me feel) _

_ Ooh, I love the way (I love it) the way you love me _

_ Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping _

_ When you put your lips on mine” _

At that line, Branch pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek,

_ “And honey it ain't a question (question) _

_ Cause boy I know just what you like _

_ So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday _

_ Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me _

_ Stay by your side, I'll never leave you _

_ And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper _

_ So don't you worry, baby, you got me” _

Branch then took over for the next part of the song, 

_ “Uh, I make you feel so fine, I make you feel so fine _

_ I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind _

_ You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time _

_ Said your bed be feeling lonely, so you're sleeping in mine” _

He looked a Poppy and winked at her, she blushed deep, swaying on the stage.

_ “You come and watch a movie with me _

_ American Beauty or Bruce Almighty, that's groovy _

_ Just come and move closer to me, I got some feelings for you _

_ I'm not gonna get bored of, but baby you're an adventure _

_ So please let me come explore you” _

They walked towards each other, and met up in a hug as Poppy finished the song,

_ “So don't you worry, baby you got me _

_ I got a bad boy, I must admit it _

_ You got my heart, don't know how you did it _

_ And I don't care who sees it babe _

_ I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me _

_ I love the way  _

_ I love the way” _

The crowd cheered for the couple as they finished their song and walked off the stage. They spent the rest of the Ball dancing their hearts out and drinking too much champagne. Midnight came sooner than anticipated and guests had been slowly leaving for the past hour, the staff was there, cleaning up any mess left over as people left.

Branch and Poppy had left the party a little bit beforehand. They were currently in the backseat of Branch’s jeep in the City Hall parking lot. He was in between her legs, her hands in his hair, Poppy felt like she was on cloud nine! She felt a tight coil in her lower stomach, her toes curled and she panted his name as she finished. She removed her hands from his hair and ran them through hers, as he moved up her body. He leaned in and gave her a long, sensual kiss, she smiled against his lips, “I love you Branch.”

Branch smiled at her, pulling away from the kiss and looking into her amber eyes, “I love you too Poppy.”

They sat like that for a couple minutes until both spoke at the same time, “Your apartment?” “My apartment?”

They laughed at each other and moved from the back seats of the jeep to the front seats, Branch started the car and grabbed Poppy’s hand, “Is this okay?” He asked her.

She laughed at his repeat question from their first date, “Yes, it’s perfect.” She replied to him with a giggle.

Poppy liked this, this was something new, her new life.

**Song(s): The Way by Ariana Grande ft Mac Miller**


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy has been home for a whole year now, it's a good day for surprises, as Branch has a big one planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys! I apologize for posting it so late but I'm finally done with my online classes and have more free time! I hope you guys like this chapter. :)

Poppy had left him a year ago today, she didn’t feel anxious nor sad, she hadn’t really paid any mind to the date until her father mentioned it to her over the phone. Poppy didn’t worry about Creek coming after her now, she had forgotten he existed at one point. She and Barb had made amends, more recently and slowly. She had found out that Creek threatened Barb and the baby, so that was why Barb had tried to trick Poppy. She and Barb had soon planned to get rid of the restraining order and meet up so Poppy can meet her son Leo. 

She sat at her desk, marking in her planner her plans for the next few weeks. She looked at her laptop to see the time  _ 3:30. I should get going _ , she thought to herself as she closed her laptop and started putting her planner and scrapbooking materials in her bag. She put her laptop in her arm as she lightly cleaned her office. Poppy was now the new manager of ‘Affair to Remember.’ Carol had retired about two weeks ago, and while she still owned the building, she made Poppy the head manager in her place.

She said her goodbyes to her fellow employees and friends and exited the building, walking to her car and getting inside, she sent a quick text to Branch that she was on her way to their apartment and drove off. 

Poppy had moved in with Branch shortly after the Spring Awakening Ball, and after two weeks, Dahlia no longer lived with them. It turned out that the day of the Spring Awakening Ball, Dahlia’s grandmother had been diagnosed with liver cancer, stage four. Dahlia’s grandmother was given only two months to live, and she had chosen to move back to Spain and be with her family. Dahlia packed her things and moved out of the apartment and to Spain, taking yet another break with Smidge and leaving her best friends.

In that month, Branch and Poppy started and kept a routine together, they would work during the day and always have dinner together afterwards, even if it was super late at night. They’d hung out with Gristle and Bridget, going on double dates, and they had hung out with the Snack Pack, going to the beach and going to the bar mainly. There were still some nights where Poppy would dream of her past with Creek and wake up in tears, Branch always there to hold her. 

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

_ One rainy morning, almost a month after they moved in together, Branch and Poppy were sitting on the balcony of the apartment, watching the rainfall and eating their breakfast of blueberry pancakes when a frenzied knock came to the door. Branch got up and walked to the door, kissing Poppy’s forehead as he walked past. Opening the door, he saw a wet and distressed Smidge. She had gotten the news from one of Dahlia’s family members that Dahlia’s grandmother had passed away and that Dahlia wasn’t doing so well herself. _

_ Two days later, the three friends were on their way to Spain for the funeral and to comfort their friend. Once the plane landed, they were escorted by large men in black suits to a black car, getting in they were driven to the most beautiful villa ever seen. The moonlight reflected off of the pale cream colored walls, archways and tea lights, a big courtyard in the middle with a giant waterfall, the house was huge. When they exited the car, they were greeted by a man with grey hair and a thick grey mustache, “Good evening, I am Dahlia’s great uncle, Hugo. I’ll take you guys to her.”  _

_ They followed the man through the house and to a spiral staircase, the man stopped and directed them to go up the stairs and through the red door. Doing just that they found themselves in a circular pavilion with an open roof where you could see all of the stars in the sky. Smidge was the first to walk out of the pavilion and to the edge of the roof, she sat behind the sobbing girl and wrapped her arms around her, holding her close.  _

_ They stayed up on that roof until the sun rose over the horizon. The funeral was big, a lot of people; family, friends, work colleagues, and people grandma Lutzia touched. They had a small dinner afterwards.  _

_ The next day, Smidge told Poppy and Branch at breakfast that she would not be going back with them, she was staying in Spain with Dahlia. Branch understood but Poppy couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that her best friend was leaving her. Poppy left Spain with Branch that evening, disappointed, not talking to Smidge for three weeks. _

_ A few months later, Poppy got a call from Smidge apologizing for staying in Spain, Poppy forgave her and just wanted to talk to her best friend again. One week later a wedding invitation came in the mail, in one week they were flying back to Spain for Smidge and Dahlia’s wedding. It was a beautiful, small, intimate wedding on a hidden beach in the ‘Costa Brava’ of Spain. The day after the wedding; Bridget, Gristle, Branch, Poppy, and the newlyweds took a trip to Barcelona where they ate the most amazing food and danced the night away. _

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

Poppy reached the apartment and parked in her usual spot. She exited her car and made her way to the elevator, going up and entering the apartment. Closing the door behind her, she walked into the kitchen and set her belongings down, picking up a note that was addressed to her. Opening it, it read, 

_ “Poppy,  _

_ Get dressed and be ready by 6. I’m taking you out tonight, wearing something you and I will both love :) _

_ Love, Branch” _

Poppy blushed hard, a giant smile on her face. She moved her things from work into her craft room, she then walked across the hall to their room and opened her closet doors. Opening the doors, there was a black dress bag hanging on the rack with another note, Poppy blushed again as she opened the note, 

_ “Poppy,  _

_ We had this made and shipped over for you by the woman who designed our wedding dresses, we hope you like it!  _

_ We miss you! _

_ Smidge and Dahlia <3” _

Poppy smiled and grabbed the dress bag off the rack, laying it on the bed. Opening the bag, she saw the most amazing dress; it was a turquoise stain that was off the shoulder and had long peplum sleeves, it went down past her knees and had a slit up the left leg. Poppy squealed at the sight, “Why did they send me such a nice dress?” She asked herself out loud, truly wondering as to why they sent something this nice.

She left the dress on the bed and walked over to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. She decided on light neutrals and a dark pink lipstick to top it all off, she decided to style her now long hair in simple curls, brushing them out to give volume. Checking her phone she saw the time  _ 5:45 _ , she quickly ran to their room and put on her dress which hugged her curves right onto her body. “Damn, I look hot!” Poppy told herself as she looked at her reflection. She put on her favorite necklace, Branch’s name in gold cursive on a gold chain; a gift for her birthday, and small hoops in her ears; a gift from Dahlia while they were in Spain. She put on a pair of peach pink high heels, a knock came to the door and Poppy grabbed her purse and a jacket and opened the door to find Branch standing outside.

He had his hair slicked back, he wore a peach pink button up shirt, with the first two buttons undone and black dress pants, a bouquet of red roses in his hand. He looked incredibly sexy in Poppy’s eyes. “Hello gorgeous.” He greeted her as she stared.

“Hi handsome!” She smiled back at him, taking the flowers from him and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“You look incredibly sexy in that dress.” His tone changed, making Poppy weak in the knees as she walked into the kitchen and set the roses down on the counter.

Turning around and walking towards him she said, “Shut up and kiss me already.” grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and moved one hand up behind her head, pulling her in for a kiss, hot and hard on the mouth. Poppy’s one hand moved to his neck while the other oved to his chest. She gasped loudly as Branch moved them against the wall and the hand that was previously on her waist to her ass, giving it a light squeeze. He then moved his hand around her leg and up the slit of the dress, pulling her leg to his waist. She moaned against his mouth as she felt his arousal through his dress pants. “I want you.”

Poppy whimpered when Branch pulled away from the kiss, looking at her flustered face he smiled, “We’ll have more time for that tonight, I promise.”

“But Branch!” Poppy whined as he grabbed her hand.

“Come on gorgeous, I have a special date planned.” He told her as they walked out of the apartment and to the elevator.

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

They walked up the stairs and out onto the roof, Poppy smiled at the memory that came to her mind, “This is where we had our first date.”

“Yeah it is. I thought I’d do something simple yet romantic for tonight.” He told her as they walked to a newly placed pavilion. Under the pavilion was a table and two chairs, on the table was a wide variety of Italian food, which came to be both of their favorites. Branch pulled out a chair for Poppy and she sat in it, Branch sitting opposite of her, he pulled out a bottle of Rosé and poured them both a glass. 

Branch raised his glass to a small toast, “To us.” Poppy smiled at him and raised her glass, clinking it on Branch’s, “To us.” 

And the night carried on, playful banter, talk about how their days at work were, reminiscing on their first date. The sun set, a beautiful orange and purple ombre filling the sky. Branch looked over at his girlfriend, her pale skin glowing in the light of the sunset, her glitter freckles more prominent, her dress shining in the light. He took a deep breath. You _ can do this. He _ told himself as he reached into his pocket and wrapped his hand around the black velvet box in his pocket.

“You remember when you read your poetry to me up here, the same poem from prom night?” Poppy asked him with a smile on her face.

“Yeah,” Branch said breathlessly, “Like it was yesterday.” He replied to her.

She blushed a deep pink, “I wanted to stay in your arms forever that night.” She told him as she looked to the sunset and sipped her glass.

“So why not stay in my arms forever?” He asked her.

Poppy looked at him curiously and then gasped as he arose from the table and got down on one knee in front of her.

“Poppy Kingsley, I have loved you since we were ten years old. Since you pulled me out of the depressive state that was my life after my grandmother died. You saved my life and I never had forgotten that. Prom night was the best night of my highschool career because I got to spend it with you. When you had left without telling anyone, my heart broke, but when I saw you back home-back here- my heart swelled with joy. Our first date made me fall so hard for you.” Poppy smiled bright at Branch as tears pooled in her eyes, hers never leaving his. 

“You are the light of my life Poppy, you make my days brighter. Waking up next to you every morning makes me realize I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” Branch then reached into his pocket and pulled out the black velvet box, opening it to reveal a beautiful princess cut diamond on a rose gold band. Poppy cried hard tears of joy as Branch asked the question he had been waiting to ask all night, “Poppy, will you marry me?”

She looked into his ocean blue eyes, tears also pooling in his as he looked at her. She cupped his face and leaned close to him, “Yes. Yes! A thousand times yes!” She told him, more tears and a giant smile on her face.

Branch grabbed her hand and pulled her up, standing with him as he placed the ring on her finger. They both leaned in for a slow and sensual kiss, pulling away to the sounds of applause. Poppy turned around to see the Snack Pack, Bridget and Gristle, and then Smidge and Dahlia. All congratulating them on the proposal. She laughed loudly and looked to Branch, “You called them out here to see this?” she asked him.

“Of course I did, they helped me plan all of this.” Branch told her, kissing her forehead.

“I love you so much.” She told him looking into his eyes.

“I love you too, Princess.” He replied to her as he kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story! I had a blast making it.  
> I'm currently working on a High School AU Trolls Broppy story which will feature our OC, Dahlia as well as two new OC's! 
> 
> Thank you again! <3 :)


End file.
